Avatar la Leyenda de Aang Libro 4 Aire
by lmlpancha
Summary: Bueno como sabemos Avatar la leyenda de Aang termino , dejando inconclusas muchas cosas , la madre de Zuko , que paso con Azula , El enamoramiento de Toph , Los problemas que podrian Surgir entre Aang y Katara y en fin muchas otras cosas, por eso quise hacer este fanfic sobre el IV libro Aire , en donde hay problemas , romance , la pareja enfocada es **KATAANG** para sus fans
1. El regreso del Equipo Avatar

Hola, bueno me presento me llamo Francisca, pero si quieren díganme pancha :) soy nueva en esto del fanfiction, realmente lo cree porque me gusta mucho escribir y claro, también leer.

Ha pasado tiempo ya de que una de mis series favoritas (Avatar la leyenda de Aang) termino , y empezó Avatar la leyenda de Korra … mi opinión es muy simple , realmente no me parece lo mejor que pudieron crear, después de la serie tan exitosa como lo fue la leyenda de Aang creo que no fue de lo mejor su nueva serie es mas no me pareció interesante ni me enganche como lo hice de la de Aang desde el minuto en que la vi , esa es mi opinión por eso creo el Fanfic de la continuación de esta serie (IV Libro Aire) sé que es un poco atrasado pero disfruto mucho escribiendo… XD

Vale aclarar que la Serie Avatar no me pertenece, solo utilizo sus personajes para divertirme.

PRIMER CAPITULO: "El Regreso del equipo Avatar".

-Hace ya bastantes años la guerra había terminado, y Ozai El antiguo señor del Fuego había sido derrotado por el avatar y su grupo de amigos. Por fin las cuatro naciones estaban en paz y el mundo vivía sumido en armonía.

El equipo Avatar (Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph y Zuko y Suki) se había distanciado por casi 3 años, pero esa distancia pronto llegaría a su fin.

Después del beso de Aang y Katara al terminar la guerra, se hicieron oficialmente novios, pero debido al inmenso trabajo y deber del avatar se podían ver muy pocas veces, llevando ya sin estar el uno con el otro, 2 años. Suki y Sokka ya estaban casados y tenían un hermoso bebe llamado Hakoda, igual que su padre. Zuko y May estaban planeando su boda, claro que esta tendría que ser muy ostentosa, ya que era la gran boda del Señor del Fuego, lo que realzaba mucho su importancia. Toph por su parte, logro encontrar a sus padres, y comenzó a vivir con ellos, pero claro, conociendo el carácter de la maestra Tierra no iba a dejar que sus padres la retuvieran como una señorita de alto nivel social ni mucho menos en una mimada y consentida.

-oooooooo-

Zuko amor… estaba pensando algo – dijo May con una expresión preocupada

¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Zuko

Es que… Nuestra boda es en dos semanas y pienso que deberías invitar tus amigos, ya sabes Katara, Aang, Sokka…

Tienes razón, hace tiempo que no nos reunimos, después de la guerra todos se dispersaron por su lado… me gustaría volver a verlos, así por lómenos en nuestra boda habrían amigos y no solo gente que ni conozco… bueno supongo que ser el Señor del Fuego tiene sus desventajas—Dijo Zuko mirando a May con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Sokkaaa!

-¿Qué? ¿Ya es hora de comer?—Dijo confundido

-¿Es en lo único que piensas? –dijo Suki con moviendo la cabeza y riendo. –no, es algo mucho más importante, Zuko nos envió una invitación a su boda y quiere que nos quedemos en el palacio con todos nuestros amigos

-¡Perfecto!—dijo enérgicamente Sokka –una boda es sinónimo de comida y si lo piensas bien en el palacio está lleno de sirvientes y podre pedir lo que quiera ¡Lo vez es realmente hermoso!... y dime ¿quién más va?

-Bueno Zuko dice que están todos invitados, pero no sabe si todos va a asistir…. Esta invitado Aang, Katara Toph, ¿Quieres ir?

Por supuesto, hace mucho que no veo a mis amigos ni a mi hermana, sería bueno estar reunidos de nuevo no crees. Bueno entonces mañana mismo partimos al Palacio de la Nación del fuego ¡COMIDA VOY POR TI!—y salió corriendo enérgicamente por el pasillo, mientras Suki reía de la actuación de marido.

-oooooooo-

-Papa... ¿Cuándo crees que vuelva Aang? –pregunto Katara con un dejo de tristeza

Hija, no estés así, sabes muy bien todo lo que tiene que hacer Aang, con solo 15 años tiene que hacerse cargo de la gran responsabilidad que implica ser el Avatar, no te preocupes más que ya llegara el día en que puedan reunirse y estar juntos, pero pienso que debes acostumbrarte ya que en el futuro de seguro habrán mas viajes tan largos como este…

-Pero es que lo extraño mucho , lo único que mantiene son sus cartas pero… no es lo mismo , desde que terminó la guerra creí que Aang y yo podría estar más juntos sin tantos problemas , pero en vez de eso nos distanciamos más y no sé si cuando regrese ...—El ruido de la puerta interrumpió a Katara.

-Katara abrió la puerta y se encontró con un guardia de la Nación del Fuego -Señorita Si Fu Katara tiene una invitación de parte de Nuestro Señor del Fuego—dijo el guardia haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Katara con una cara de asombro recibió la invitación y la abrió rápidamente frente a su padre.

-¿Qué es eso hija?—pregunto con un poco de curiosidad Hakoda

-¡Papa es una invitación de Zuko! , va a casarse con May dentro de dos semanas y quiere que Aang y yo estemos allí, es la mejor noticia que me han dado este día. —Exclamo con una gran sonrisa en el Rostro.

-Hija es maravilloso, pero ¿cómo piensas avisarle a Aang?—pregunto dudoso Hakoda

-Es muy simple , le envió una carta con nuestro pájaro mensajero…mejor voy a hacerla para enviársela lo antes posible—Katara salió muy emocionada hacia su cuarto.

-oooooooo-

Disculpe Señor Bei Fong, estamos buscando a la Señorita Toph, ¿Sabe dónde se encuentra?

-Ella está en la parte de atrás de la casa, si gusta puede ir a buscarla

-Muchas gracias—dijo el guardia, haciendo una reverencia

Toph se encontraba entrenando hace ya bastantes horas , estaba agotada pero eso no era impedimento para ella , concentrada en una nueva técnica algo la interrumpió

-Señorita Toph Bei Fong

¡¿QUE?! –Grito con furia la Maestra Tierra

-Tiene una invitación del Señor del Fuego—respondió el guardia casi sin voz

¿De Zuko? –pregunto extrañada Toph

-Así es, aquí tiene ¿gusta que se la lea?

-Por favor dijo Toph

Después de que el guardia leyera la invitación Toph sin más arreglo un par de cosas y decidió que el día siguiente viajaría Al Palacio.

-oooooooo-

Aang le daba de comer a Happa y a Momo, cuando inesperadamente un pájaro le entrego una carta, y para sus adentros pensó "debe ser Katara". Impaciente abrió la carta que decía:

Querido Aang:

"_Ha pasado mucho tiempo sin vernos, te extraño mucho… y pienso que esta es la ocasión perfecta para volver a vernos. Zuko se casa en dos semanas y nos invitó a todos a su boda en el Palacio, mañana vamos a estar reunidos todos .por favor quiero que vengas, no sería lo mismo sin ti… Te espero y lo único que quiero es verte"._

_Te ama: Katara._

Nación del Fuego voy por ti –dijo Aang mientras miraba al cielo con una sonrisa.

Sus comentarios son muy importantes por favor digan lo que les pareció el capítulo es muy importante para mi acepto criticas pero no sean tan malos :) gracias


	2. El reencuentro

Gracias por las críticas ;) voy a seguirlas, den su opinión de verdad me sirve mucho 3

Este capítulo no es muy emocionante, no piensen que todo va a ser felicidad es solo que mi principal objetivo fue el reencuentro del equipo avatar y que vean un poco la paz que se está viviendo (POR AHORA) y con un poco de Kataang al final es un poco meloso pero me gusta que ellos sean así de tiernos. (:

CAPITULO 2: "El reencuentro" (No se me ocurrió otra cosa xD)

Era ya casi medio día, Zuko y May estaban un poco nerviosos, ya que aún no había llegado ninguno de sus amigos, lo que los hiso pensar en que quizás no vendrían… en sus pensamientos los interrumpió un alboroto que se escuchaba desde el cuarto central del palacio, de inmediato reconoció el llanto de un niño y dos padres que gritaban sin recelo por todos los pasillos. Fueron los dos a averiguar que pasaba.

-¡Sokka te dije que había que cambiar al bebe antes de entrar!—exclamo bastante irritada Suki

-PERDONN AMORSITO –Dijo Sokka con voz sarcástica—es solo que pensé que no sería necesario

-¡Sabes es mejor que no pienses tanto!

-¡Chicos!—Grito Zuko con una gran sonrisa

¡Zuko! ¡May! dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Me alegro de verte amigo –dijo Sokka mientras abrazaba a Zuko

Yo también… pensé que no vendrían

-¿Pensaste que no vendría? –Interrumpió Suki –Pero si Sokka no se pierde nada que tenga sinónimo a comida –todos rieron al oír esto excepto Sokka que los miraba enfadado.

-JA JA muy graciosa

-Chicos es hermoso su bebe…-dijo May cargando al niño, sabía que dentro de ella existía un fuerte deseo de tener un hijo con Zuko.

Por supuesto que es hermoso, como sus dos padres—dijo Sokka abrasando a su esposa, quien también lo abrazo cariñosamente.

Bueno... ¿y los demás? Pregunto Zuko

Ni idea, nosotros pensamos que ya habían llegado—dijo Sokka

Katara estaba a punto de entrar al palacio cuando se encontró con Toph y se saludaron con un gran abrazo.

Vaya llegamos al mismo tiempo—dijo Toph

Así parece, es mejor que entremos a saludar a los demás, estoy impaciente por saber si Aang ya llego—dijo Katara con ansiedad

Está bien entremos –no quiero que la señorita se desmaye si no ve a su amorcito—Dijo Toph riendo, ya saben una de sus tantas bromas

¡Hola ya estamos aquí!—Comenzó a gritar Toph, hasta que encontraron a sus amigos sentados en la sala.

Katara—dijo Sokka dándole un enérgico abrazo a su hermana

Te extrañe mucho Sokka… ¡Pero si es el sobrino más hermoso del mundo!—exclamo Katara soltando a su hermano y corriendo a cargar al pequeño Hakoda.

Suki miraba conmovida la forma tan maternal con la que Katara quería al niño.

Toph ya estaba un poco fastidiada de los abrazos ya que no era muy de su gusto esas muestras de afecto, aunque también estaba feliz de volver a ver sus amigos...

-Me alegro de verte Señor Boomerang—dijo Toph dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

-Yo también Toph –dijo abrazándola

-Bueno Katara yo pensé que venias con Aang—Dijo Zuko extrañado

Katara miro al suelo y con tristeza dijo

-Realmente no sé si vendrá…yo pensé que él ya estaba aquí pero…

Y se abrió repentinamente la puerta

-Hola amigos—Dijo Aang sonriendo en medio de la sala

-¡AANG!—dijeron emocionados, mientras iban hacia el Katara se le lanzo encima dándole un gran abrazo que el correspondió.

-Te extrañe tanto—Dijo Katara con lágrimas de emoción

-Yo también Katara, te extrañe mucho—y los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente sin tomar en cuenta de que habían más personas en el lugar.

De inmediato comprendieron que debían dejar solos a Aang y Katara, para que tuvieran más intimidad.

Los dos se observaban, Aang veía lo hermosa que estaba Katara con sus ojos su cabello, todo de ella le encantaba, y Katara que veía bastante distinto a Aang, ya estaba más alto, con un cuerpo más viril y fuerte que lo hacía más atractivo. Después de mirarse de pies a cabeza comenzaron a hablar.

Aang nunca más me dejes…-dijo Katara mirando fijamente a Aang

Nunca vas a estar sola Katara yo no te dejare jamás, pero sabes que a veces esto tiene que pasar, pero por más largos que sean mis viajes yo siempre regresare contigo, porque te amo—se detuvo dándole un largo y tierno beso.

Espero les haya gustado dejen sus comentarios! :3


	3. La Madre de Zuko

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios: 3 son muy importantes para mí.

CAPITULO 3: "La Mama de Zuko" (bueno el titulo lo dice todo)

Era ya de noche, después del largo día que había tenido el equipo avatar estaban todos exhaustos. Sin embargo Katara estaba pensando en Aang, tenía mucho miedo, pensó que aunque ahora estén juntos, luego del matrimonio de May y Zuko, Aang tendría que volver a irse, esa idea la estaba matando… No quería separarse de él, por eso pensó que lo mejor sería aprovechar el tiempo en que estén juntos al máximo.

-Espero que nadie me escuche—pensó Katara caminando sigilosamente hasta llegar al cuarto de Aang.

Al entrar no puedo evitar quedar mirando con mucha ternura a Aang, que dormía profundamente, después de observarlo un rato Corrió la tapa y se acostó a su lado, apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho.

-oooooooooo-

Aang comenzó a abrir los ojos, vio a Katara sobre él , aun sin creer que esto fuera posible pestañeo 2 veces para cerciorarse.

Katara…-susurro con ternura y la beso tímidamente en los labios para que despertara.

Buenos días –dijo Katara mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Buenos días…el mejor buenos días que me han dado en mi vida –dijo Aang agarrando por la cintura a Katara y dándole un apasionado beso, se separaron más por falta de aire que voluntariamente.

Aang…-es mejor que nos levantemos, ya sabes que diría mi hermano si me ve aquí…

Tienes razón—dijo Aang—aunque no me gustaría nunca tener que separarme de ti—la beso por última vez y los dos se levantaron.

-oooooooooo-

Ya todos habían despertado y estaban desayunando

Mmm… esta delicioso –dijo Sokka un poco atragantado por la comida

Sí que eres un cerdo—Dijo Toph riendo

Sokka miro con una mirada de enfado a Toph.

Katara, tengo una pregunta para ti—dijo Toph mientras sonreía con una maliciosa sonrisa

¿Qué pasa Toph?—pregunto amablemente la maestra agua

¿Qué fuiste a hacer TÚ a la habitación de pies ligeros en horas de la madrugada? Y no trates de engañarme, pude sentir tus vibraciones dirigiéndose a la pieza de Aang —A Katara se le cayó la taza de café y se puso roja como un tomate al oír la pregunta.

¡¿QUE?! –Dijo alarmado Sokka— ¡KATARA! ESTA BIEN QUE SEAN NOVIOS PERO ESO NO LES DA DERECHO AH…

¿A qué?—respondió enojada Katara

PUES… PUES… A ESO… ¡BUENO TU YA SABES DE LO QUE TE HABLO! AANG SI TU FUISTE CAPAZ DE HACERLE ALGO A MI HERMANITA TE MATO TE JURO QUE TE…

Sokka deja de decir esas cosas, sabes perfectamente que yo no le haría daño a Katara—dijo Aang un poco exaltado

Mientras discutían un guardia entro apresurado a la sala en que desayunaban

Señor Zuko alguien lo está buscando y dice que es urgente—dijo el guardia

¿Quién?—pregunto Zuko sin darle mayor importancia

Bueno Señor… esa persona… esa persona asegura ser su madre. —Al momento en que el guardia dijo esto toda la sala quedo en silencio.

Zuko que aún seguía en shock no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, ¿sería su madre? ¿Por qué habría venido? ¿Sería una impostora que solo querría engañarlo? Millones de preguntas lo asaltaron hasta que dijo decididamente –Llévame donde ella—el guardia obedeció inmediatamente guiándolo hacia el dicho lugar.

-oooooooooo-

Al llegar al lugar, Zuko se encontró con una mujer totalmente cubierta con una capa negra. La mujer volteo y miro a Zuko llena de nostalgia.

-¿Quién es usted?—pregunto fríamente Zuko

-¡Zuko soy tu Madre!—la mujer se quitó la capa

-Zuko al perder todo contacto con su madre Ursa, ya ni siquiera recordaba su rostro, por lo que había sido inútil que la mujer se sacara la capa que llevaba puesta.

-¿Cómo se yo que no me esta mintiendo? ¡DIGAME!—dijo Zuko lleno de lágrimas

-Hijo debes creerme… yo sé que es muy difícil para ti, por eso voy a contarte lo que ocurrió

Ozai , siempre quiso tener poder , por eso fue que le pidió a su padre ser el señor del fuego , aprovechándose de que había muerto el hijo de Iroh , tu abuelo lo llamo traidor por que el Señor del Fuego tenía que ser tu tío , tu abuelo le dio un castigo a tu padre , debía matar a su primogénito , ósea a ti Zuko… yo no iba a permitir que te hicieran daño , por eso le propuse a tu papa que yo mataría a tu abuelo , dejándole el camino libre , para que pueda ser el señor del fuego … esto siempre y cuando no te hiciera daño. Esa misma noche lo mate, y después me fui huyendo…Siempre quise regresar, pero no me atrevía, cuando supe que ayudaste al avatar no pude sentirme más orgullosa , y en el momento en que me entere de que te casarías me decidí a venir…solo espero que puedas perdonarme por haberme ido así…

-Perdonarte ¿Por qué? Por haberme defendido ante todos…no sabes cuánto quería verte…Mama. —dijo Zuko dejando caer una lagrima de su mejilla y abrasando con mucha fuerza a su madre.

-Bueno hijo, me gustaría conocer a tu futura esposa ¿Aun estoy permitida aquí?—dijo Ursa tratando de alegrar un poco el ambiente.

-Por supuesto que si mama, ven es por aquí—Iban caminando, pero su madre lo interrumpió a mitad del camino

-Hijo…quisiera preguntarte una última cosa…-dijo Ursa mirando al suelo

-¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Zuko aun sin entender

-¿Qué fue lo que paso con tu hermana…Azula?

Bueno realmente trabaje mucho este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado :) dejen sus comentarios :DD


	4. La Carnada

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :33

Nose que les parezca este capítulo , realmente a mí no me gustó mucho como me quedo , no estaba muy inspirada pero trate de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo … espero que les guste.

CAPITULO 2: La Carnada

-Bueno hijo, me gustaría conocer a tu futura esposa ¿Aun estoy permitida aquí?—dijo Ursa tratando de alegrar un poco el ambiente.

-Por supuesto que si mama, ven es por aquí—Iban caminando, pero su madre lo interrumpió a mitad del camino

-Hijo…quisiera preguntarte una última cosa…-dijo Ursa mirando al suelo

-¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Zuko aun sin entender

-¿Qué fue lo que paso con tu hermana…Azula?

-Mira mama… sé que quizás te puede parecer duro lo que te voy a decir… solo quiero que sepas que fue necesario hacerlo…Azula está encerrada en una prisión de alta seguridad.

-Tranquilo hijo…si es un poco doloroso... Pero sé que Azula hiso cosas terribles, y aunque sea mi hija y la quiera por sobre todo, lo que hiso estuvo mal, y debe pagar… —después de haber dicho esto continuaron su camino.

-oooooooooo-

Mientras todos comentaban lo que había pasado hace un rato, llegaron Zuko y Ursa, Al ver a esa mujer al lado de Zuko todos quedaron pasmados.

Bueno Amigos, les presento A mi mama, Ursa—dijo Zuko sonriente, sin aun percatarse de las caras de asombro de sus amigos.

Es un gusto conocerlos—dijo Ursa mirándolos a todos—bueno… no quisiera se maleducada pero, ¿Quién es la futura esposa de mi hijo?

Todas las miradas cayeron sobre May, quien se paró y dijo

-Soy yo señora, Es todo un gusto para mí conocerla

-Pero que linda muchacha has conseguido hijo -dijo Ursa mirando con alegría a Zuko

-Lo sé –dijo Zuko mientras abrazaba a su futura esposa

-Espero que seas muy feliz con mi hijo…May—dijo La mama de Zuko

-Lo seré, su hijo es un gran hombre –dijo May, notando un poco sonrojado a Zuko, que no estaba acostumbrado a esos halagos.

-oooooooooo-

Estos días habían sido muy alegres para todos, por fin podían estar en paz, pero lo que aun ellos no sabían era que esa paz duraría menos de lo que esperaban.

Akira, era una de las sirvientes del Palacio, extrañamente todas las tardes se marchaba, con la excusa de que tenía que ir a ver a sus padres que se encontraban muy enfermos, pero esto no era cierto.

-¿Me tienes información nueva?—pregunto una mujer misteriosa

-Si mi señora, le tengo una noticia que creo le será de utilidad, la madre del Señor Zuko ha regresado—respondió Akira

-¿Cómo? ¿Estas segura de lo que estás diciendo?—dijo exaltada la mujer

-Completamente, Ha venido para la boda del Señor Zuko con la señora May—dijo con seguridad Akira.

-Bueno…así es mejor, tengo varios planes para ella—dijo la mujer con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¿Necesita algo más Señora?

-No Akira ya puedes irte, pero antes llama a mis hombres.

-Si señora—obedeció Akira dando una pequeña reverencia.

-oooooooooo-

Era ya tarde, todos estaban reunidos en la playa contando historia en medio de una pequeña fogata.

-Ya se está haciendo un poco tarde no creen amigos—dijo Katara dando un bostezo

-¡Vamos Katara! No seas aguafiestas—dijo Toph acostada en la arena

-Aún es muy temprano, quedémonos un rato más si?—dijo Aang mirando a Katara con cara de súplica.

-Está bien… pero solo un rato—respondió la maestra agua

-Miren Sokka ya está durmiendo… dijo Suki acariciando la cabeza de su esposo, que daba unos ronquidos gigantescos.

-¡Y valla que ronquidos!—dijo Zuko haciendo reír a todos.

-Creo que Katara tiene razón es mejor que ya nos vallamos a dormir—Dijo Ursa un poco cansada.

-Esta bieeeen-dijo Toph un poco fastidiada.

Todos fueron a sus respectivas piezas para dormir.

-oooooooooo-

-Los estaba esperando—dijo la mujer

-Que desea mi señora—dijo uno de los hombres

-Ustedes lo sabe muy bien, QUIERO AL AVATAR, pero sé que no será fácil, así que tengo un plan para traerlo ante mí

-Díganos, Nosotros acataremos todas sus órdenes—Dijo uno de los hombres mirando fijamente a la mujer

-Muy simple, para traerlo, necesito, digamos que... una carnada, alguien que sea muy importante para él, y yo sé quién es esa persona.

-oooooooooo-

-¡No..! ¡NOOOOO! -los gritos se escuchaban por todo el Palacio, y sintiendo el estruendo todos fueron a ver qué pasaba

-¡NO LO HAGAN!-Gritaba Aang desesperado

-Aang despierta-decían todos

-Que No... No lo…-dijo Aang despertando un poco aturdido-¿E-están bien amigos?—pregunto con la voz entrecortada

-Nosotros sí, el que no está muy bien pareces ser tu-dijo Sokka rascándose la cabeza

-¿Qué? ¿Porque?-contesto confundido Aang

-¿Preguntas porque?, estabas gritando como un loco pies ligeros, y aun preguntas ¿Porque?-dijo Toph irónicamente

-Aang... tuviste una pesadilla, eso fue todo, no hay por qué exagerarlo Toph. —dijo Katara mirando a la maestra tierra.

-Oh...era solo una pesadilla-dijo aliviado Aang

-pero... ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?-dijo Zuko

-Soñé que venían a invadir el palacio y se los llevaban a todos, era horrible, había destrucción, muerte...

-Tranquilo Aang, fue solo un sueño, no pienses esas cosas, todo va a estar bien -dijo Katara abrazando a Aang.

-Si Katara tienes...razón-dijo Aang no muy convencido. Había algo dentro de él que le decía que no todo estaba bien…

Ya luego de un rato todos se habían ido… la única en el cuarto de Aang era Katara, lo que no le agrado mucho a Sokka, pero no quiso decir nada para no enfadar a su hermana.

-Aang ¿Ya estas más tranquilo?—dijo Katara aun preocupada por su novio

-Si… un poco, pero…

-Tranquilo, seguro mañana estarás mejor—dijo Katara dándole un tierno beso a Aang.

-Eso espero…dijo triste Aang.

-Para que no estés triste voy a quedarme a dormir contigo—dijo Katara (aprovechándose de la situación claro)

-Pero Katara ¿Y Sokka?—dijo Aang

-Mi hermano no es mi papa para decirme que hacer—dijo Katara mirando a Aang

-Sabes que no puedo decirte que no…-y beso a Katara apasionadamente, hasta que los dos se quedaron dormidos abrazados, disfrutando de la paz, que aún quedaba.

Y este fue el capítulo, como les dije antes no estaba muy "inspirada" hice lo mejor que pude, Gracias :)


	5. La mujer Misteriosa

Trate de hacer el capítulo lo mejor posible, desde aquí comienzan a haber más problemas… dejen sus comentarios :D

CAPITULO 5: La Mujer misteriosa.

Había pasado más de una semana desde la llegada del equipo avatar al Palacio, quedando solo 3 días para la Gran boda de Zuko y May.

-Aang...Sabes me gustaría que después de la boda de Zuko y May fuéramos a algún lugar especial—Dijo Katara apoyada sobre Aang

-Me encantaría…pero no sé si pueda ser después de su boda, ya sabes tengo que viajar, pero después del viaje podríamos ir donde tú quieras—dijo Aang acariciando el cabello de Katara, que se levantó inmediatamente al escuchar esto

-¿Qué? , ¿Por cuánto tiempo?—pregunto alarmada Katara

-Realmente no lose…

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Aang estuvimos separado por más de dos años y esta es la única que vez que nos hemos visto después de todo ese tiempo, y tu ni siquiera sabes cuánto tardaras ahora, ¿Qué pasa si nos separamos por más tiempo esta vez? , ¿Cómo quieres que seamos novios si nos vemos menos de 1 vez al año? No te puedo entender, quieres que esto funcione pero pones tus viajes antes que a mí—dijo Katara llorando desesperada.

Akira iba pasando y escucho los gritos, por eso decidió quedarse detrás de la puerta a escuchar lo que pasaba.

-Katara no es eso… por favor entiéndeme… sé que no hemos podido estar tanto tiempo juntos… pero soy el avatar tengo demasiadas responsabilidades, pero yo quiero estar contigo, aunque sea poco tiempo me siento inmensamente feliz a tu lado…-trato de explicarle Aang abrasando a Katara.

-Yo lo se Aang… pero yo no estoy dispuesta a casi no verte, tendrás que decidir, o eres el Avatar o eres mi novio –y salió corriendo de la habitación.

-¡KATARA!—grito Aang y trato de alcanzarla

-ooooooooooo-

-Señora trate de venir lo más rápido que pude—dijo cansada Akira

-¿Qué pasa Ahora?—dijo la mujer

-Pienso que debía avisarle que la señorita Katara ha peleado con el señor Aang y está escapando del palacio.

-Perfecto, ahora es cuando deben capturarla—dijo la mujer riendo -¡Vengan aquí soldados! Necesito que atrapen a esa muchacha Katara y me la traigan lo antes posible.

-si señora—y fueron todos los soldados corriendo hacia el Palacio.

-ooooooooooo-

Katara se alejó lo suficiente del Palacio y se fue a un pequeño lago cercano a llorar. Comenzó a pensar en la discusión con Aang , en lo que le había dicho , se sintió muy mal , todo lo que había dicho fue solo por el enojo que tenía en ese momento , pero ya se había arrepentido.

-Eh sido una tonta, es mejor que regrese a pedirle perdón…no sé cómo pude pedirle elegir entre ser avatar o yo… sé muy bien que es su deber… tengo que regresar—cuando se disponía a irse vio delante suyo bastantes hombres que la querían atacar, comenzó a defenderse con agua control, pero no se dio cuenta de que había otro hombre atrás, quien le quito sus poderes, tocando las partes clave de su cuerpo para hacerlo. Después de esto uno de los hombres la golpeo en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente.

-Hay que llevárnosla—dijo uno de los hombres, disponiéndose a irse.

-oooooooooo-

¡Katara donde estas!—Gritaba Aang, hasta que se encontró con el lago, en donde estaba el collar de Katara tirado en el suelo, y al lado de él, una nota.

"_¿Buscabas algo?, si quieres a tu noviecita de vuelta, ve a una cueva en dirección norte, allí encontraras un pequeño bosque que te guiara adrento .te espero, si no vienes antes del anochecer, ya te imaginaras lo que pasara con ella."_

Se la llevaron…tengo que ir por ella AHORA—dijo Aang estrechando el papel en sus manos.

-oooooooooo-

-¿Qué paso con Aang y Katara? Quería mostrarles algo pero no los encontré—Dijo Zuko

-No están por ningún lado, seguramente han salido y no nos han avisado…-Dijo Suki un poco preocupada

-Pero Suki, Katara siempre avisa cuando va a alguna parte—dijo Sokka inquieto

-No sean extremistas, de seguro están en una de esas tontas citas románticas –Dijo Toph con voz burlona

-Si Sokka, eso debe ser, Katara ya no es una niña, sabe muy bien lo que hace, no tiene que pedirte permiso—dijo Suki tratando de calmar a su marido

-Chicos tranquilos, verán que pronto regresan los dos muy bien. Además ellos saben muy bien cómo defenderse ¿no es así? , entonces no hay de qué preocuparse—dijo Ursa, que, aunque dijo esto, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Tienen razón, no sé porque me preocupaba tanto –Dijo Sokka aun un poco intranquilo dentro de él.

-oooooooooo-

Señora aquí le tenemos a la chica—dijo uno de los hombres

-Perfecto, encadénenla. Ahora solo falta que venga el avatar en busca de su noviecita.

-Si señora.

-Retírense, quiero estar sola cuando el avatar se presente.

-¿Esta segura?—dijeron los hombres

-Completamente.

Pasaron unas pocas antes de que Aang encontrara la cueva, al entrar se encontró con una mujer completamente tapada que solo dejaba a la vista sus ojos.

-¡devuélveme a Katara!—dijo Aang con voz firme

-Yo acostumbro a saludar primero, querido Aang—al decir esto la mujer se quitó la capa.

-No puede…ser, ¡AZULA!—dijo asombrado Aang sin poder creerlo.

Y Este fue el capítulo :3 gracias por sus comentarios .


	6. La Reconciliacion

Gracias por sus comentarios *-*

CAPITULO 6: La reconciliación.

Pasaron unas pocas horas antes de que Aang encontrara la cueva, al entrar se encontró con una mujer completamente tapada que solo dejaba a la vista sus ojos.

-¡devuélveme a Katara!—dijo Aang con voz firme

-Yo acostumbro a saludar primero, querido Aang—al decir esto la mujer se quitó la capa.

-No puede…ser, ¡AZULA!—dijo asombrado Aang sin poder creerlo.

-Me alegra que me recuerdes—dijo Azula riendo

-Estas realmente…loca—dijo Aang aun consternado

-¡NO! No estoy loca, lo único que quiero es recuperar mi trono y sacar al inútil de mi hermano, pero primero, ¡tengo que acabar contigo!—exclamo Azula lanzando una enorme llama hacia Aang, pero el, logro esquivarla

-Azula ya basta, no quiero pelear contigo, pero si no me devuelves a Katara voy a estar obligado a hacerlo-dijo Aang frunciendo las cejas

-Así que lo que quieres es a la muchacha, pues bien ¡Aquí esta!-dijo Azula mostrándole a Katara encadenada y aun inconsciente

-¡Que le hiciste por que no está despierta!-grito Aang

-No me culpes a mí...ya sabes hoy en día estos soldados no son muy delicados, ellos golpearon un poquitín a la pobre, por eso quedó inconsciente.

-¡Como te atreves!—Grito el avatar lleno de furia lanzándole un torbellino de viento, que hiso caer a Azula

-A mí no me vas a vencer mocoso estúpido—Dijo Azula llena de ira, lanzándole patadas y puños de fuego.

Aang tratando de esquivar las poderosas llamas de Azula, comenzó a escuchar gritos

-¡Aang ayúdame!-grito una voz desesperada, era Katara quien ya había despertado.

-¡Katara descuida prometo que voy a sacarte de aquí!

-Perdóname por lo de antes Aang...yo de verdad te amo y quiero estar contigo pase lo que pase...

-Katara yo…también te a…—los interrumpió Azula dando aplausos

-Bravo, bravo, aww es tan tierno la parejita se reconcilio, casi para llorar—Dijo Azula con voz sarcástica.

-¡Cállate!—Grito Katara tratando de escapar de las cadenas.

- si te portas mal vas a quedarte más tiempo aquí de lo que pensaba…—dijo Azula riendo

-Azula, suelta a Katara yo me quedare aquí…—dijo Aang valientemente

-Pero Aang…No—dijo asustada Katara

-Está bien, tu noviecita puede irse pero antes voy a asegurarme de que no hagas trampa…Vengan soldados—llegaron 2 hombres, que por órdenes de Azula encadenaron al avatar.

-Listo Azula, ya me encadenaste ¡Ahora suelta a Katara!

-¿Sabes? Lo pensé mejor, no voy a soltarla, los dos me sirven, además no sería buena educación dejarla ir sin haberla atendido como se merece…agradéceme, por lo menos tendrás compañía. —Dijo burlona Azula.

-¡NO PUEDES HACER ESTO! TU DIJISTE QUE LA SOLTARIAS! ¡LO PROMETISTE!—Grito Aang muy enfadado

-Ese es tu problema Avatar, confías demasiado en las personas. —dijo Azula saliendo del lugar.

-oooooooooooooooooo-

Ya había amanecido y ni Aang ni Katara había aparecido lo que puso más nerviosos a sus amigos.

-Porque aún no regresaran—se preguntaba Sokka constantemente

-Sokka ya cálmate, tu hermana ya es bastante grandecita y sabe lo que hace, no puedes seguir controlándola, no porque haya estado en alguna parte hasta el otro día significa que le haya pasado algo, debes calmarte—Dijo Suki, mientras abrazaba a su marido.

-Lo sé pero es que…

-Tranquilo—dijo Suki besando a Sokka tiernamente.

-oooooooooooooooooo-

-Aang yo…

-Tranquila Katara, se lo que vas a decir, no es necesario, no te preocupes. —dijo Aang.

-Está bien…pero como vamos a salir de aquí, ya estoy harta de estas cadenas—dijo Katara tratando de soltarse

-Algo se nos ocurrirá, lo único que te digo es que esa loca no va a conseguir lo que quiere.

-Pero Aang, que va a pasar si Azula decide atacar a las naciones, nosotros estaremos aquí sin poder ayudar, si no salimos rápido de aquí va a conseguir lo quiere…

-Lose, Lose... pero tiene que haber una forma—respondió Aang con cara de pensativo.

-Mmm… oye Aang, ¿cómo fue que me encontraste aquí?

-Fui a buscarte, me encontré con tu collar cerca de un lago y al lado de él había una nota que escribió Azula para que te encontrara.

-¡Era una trampa Aang, ella solo quería atraparte! Debiste haber ido a buscar a los demás.

-Lose pero en ese momento no podía pensar, solamente estaba tratando de encontrarte, realmente no pensé en nada, necesitaba saber si estabas bien…entiéndeme estaba…desesperado.

-Oh Aang perdóname, todo esto es por mi culpa –dijo Katara comenzando a llorar.

-No Katara no es tu culpa, tu tenías razón…yo no debería viajar tanto, si somos novios debemos estar más juntos…

-No digas eso, tu eres el Avatar, debes cumplir con tu responsabilidad, si yo no hubiese empezado con esa estúpida pelea nada de esto hubiera pasado…-dijo Katara llorando desesperada.

-Katara no me importa, no pensemos más en eso yo te amo y tú a mí, mientras eso sea así podremos enfrentar cualquier situación, prometo que vamos a salir de aquí, Te lo prometo. —Dijo con mucho optimismo Aang

-No sabes cuánto te amo…-Dijo Katara

-Yo también te amo… Ehh…sabes que te besaría pero… no puedo encadenado –Dijo Aang tratando de animar a su triste novia, que soltó una pequeña risa. —Así me gusta, verte sonreír… Aunque no puedo negar que enojada te vez hermosa. —Al oír esto Katara se sonrojo un poco.

-oooooooooooooooooo-

Azula aun no regresaba a la cueva, lo que tenía muy preocupados a Aang y Katara, pensaban que en cualquier momento podría comenzar a atacar las naciones, y romper con la Paz que tanto les había costado construir.

Zuko, iba todas las tardes a un lugar que su tío Iroh le mostro, para relajarse y estar solo. Azula sabía que allí podía encontrarlo. Colocándose nuevamente su capa, para que nadie la reconociera fue hacia el lugar.

Zuko estaba acostado en el césped, cuando delante de él aparece una mujer totalmente cubierta.

-¿Quién eres tú?—Dijo Zuko adoptando una posición de ataque

-Que tal Zuzu…—Dijo Azula quitándose la capa

-¡¿Qué HACES TU AQUÍ?! ¡Deberías estar presa!—dijo Zuko retrocediendo asombrado.

-Pero que mal recibimiento para tu hermana—Dijo con sarcasmo Azula

-¡Que es lo quieres ahora!—dijo Zuko bastante enojado

-¡Solo quiero lo que me pertenece! Quiero mi trono como señor del fuego…y si no, sabrás las consecuencias—Dijo Azula con tono amenazante.

Bueno y este fue el capítulo, Dejen sus comentarios por favor :DD


	7. ¡Tengo que ir al baño!

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS :)

CAPITULO 7: ¡Tengo que ir al baño! (el titulo les parecerá un poco extraño, después lo entenderán)

Azula aun no regresaba a la cueva, lo que tenía muy preocupados a Aang y Katara, pensaban que en cualquier momento podría comenzar a atacar las naciones, y romper con la Paz que tanto les había costado construir.

Zuko, iba todas las tardes a un lugar que su tío Iroh le mostro, para relajarse y estar solo. Azula sabía que allí podía encontrarlo. Colocándose nuevamente su capa, para que nadie la reconociera fue hacia el lugar.

Zuko estaba acostado en el césped, cuando delante de él aparece una mujer totalmente cubierta.

-¿Quién eres tú?—Dijo Zuko adoptando una posición de ataque

-Que tal Zuzu…—Dijo Azula quitándose la capa

-¡¿Qué HACES TU AQUÍ?! ¡Deberías estar presa!—dijo Zuko retrocediendo asombrado.

-Pero que mal recibimiento para tu hermana—Dijo con sarcasmo Azula

-¡Que es lo quieres ahora!—dijo Zuko bastante enojado

-¡Solo quiero lo que me pertenece! Quiero mi trono como señor del fuego…y si no, sabrás las consecuencias—Dijo Azula con tono amenazante.

-Estás loca, yo no pienso entregarte lo que es mío.

-Escúchame bien hermanito, si tú no me devuelves mi trono por las buenas, ¡Tendrá que ser por las malas! Si no quieres que les pase nada a tus amiguitos es mejor que me obedezcas.

-No, mis amigos saben defenderse muy bien, tú no vas a poder hacerles daño—dijo Zuko confiadamente

-Yo que tú no estaría tan seguro…-dijo Azula sonriendo maliciosamente

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-¿Esque no has notado la falta de dos de tus amiguitos?

-¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! ¡Que le hiciste a Aang y Katara!—y lanzo una enorme llama a Azula, que ella esquivo

-Tranquilo zuzu…a ellos no les pasara nada siempre y cuando me des lo que me pertenece, sino tu y todos tus amigos pagaran las consecuencias, y claro en eso incluyo al resto de las naciones. —Dijo Azula mientras salía del lugar.

-ooooooooooooooooo-

Zuko fue hasta el Palacio lo más rápido que pudo para contarle a sus amigos lo que había ocurrido, y contarles lo que había pasado con Aang y Katara, esto lo tenía desesperado, no sabía qué hacer ante la propuesta de su hermana… en ese momento el Señor del fuego estaba entre la espada y la pared.

Al llegar no sabía cómo explicarles lo que estaba pasando, sabía que no lo tomarían bien, tenía que pensar rápido, si no solucionaban este problema Azula se saldría con la suya y terminaría dominando nuevamente las cuatro naciones, de la misma espantosa forma que lo hiso su papa Ozai.

Zuko había citado a todos a la sala del Señor del fuego, sus amigos sabían que cuando los llamaban allí, no era para nada bueno.

-Esta reunión es muy importante, hay graves problemas, Azula ha regresado. —Al pronunciar estas palabras Zuko, sus amigos quedaron atónitos. —Y eso no es lo peor, ella tiene secuestrados a Aang y a Katara.

-Pero como… ¡no puede ser posible!—dijo Toph con una mirada triste—Esa loca les va a hacer daño ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

-Sabía que algo les había pasado…tenemos que ir por ellos, yo no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados—comenzó a decir Sokka, levantándose de su asiento.

-¡Sokka!, Debemos pensar con la cabeza, no tenemos idea en donde están y si nos acercamos, Azula puede matarlos, yo la conozco muy bien. —Dijo preocupada May

-No May, no creo que les haga nada por ahora, ella sabe muy bien que si los mata ya no podrá amenazarnos…pero no debemos aprovecharnos demasiado de eso, porque si la provocamos, algo muy malo puede pasar—Pronuncio muy convencido Zuko

-¿Pero entonces que vamos a hacer?—dijo Suki incorporándose a la conversación.

-Azula me dijo que quería ser el señor de fuego y que si yo no le cedía el trono…ella iba a acabar con Aang y Katara….y está más que claro que también quiere acabar con las 4 naciones.

-Tenemos que pensar en un plan, no podemos dejar que nos arrebate la Paz que tanto ha costado conseguir—Dijo Sokka.

-ooooooooooooooooooo-

Katara y el avatar seguían atrapados y encadenados en esa cueva , estaban tratando de idear como salir de allí , pero todos sus intentos eran fallidos , tenían que hacer algo , no podían quedarse allí esperando a que un milagro los salvara.

-Me duelen mis brazos y mis piernas ¡Quiero salir de Aquí!—Dijo con furia Katara

-Esto es terrible…No sé qué vamos a hacer-dijo Aang tristemente.

-Aang, hay algo que aún no logro entender, como esa loca tiene a tantos hombres a su servicio ¿de dónde los saco? , si todos los guardias de la nación del fuego están apoyando a Zuko…no lo entiendo.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo…quizás son…resentidos ¡eso es! , cuando declare la paz en las 4 naciones hubieron muchos que se oponían, por el daño que les causo la nación del fuego, ellos no querían perdonarlos…-dijo Aang sacando conclusiones.

-Azula debe haberles lavado el cerebro…-Dijo convencida Katara.

-¡NO!—dijo Aang

-¿Qué pasa?—Pregunto asustada Katara

-Es que yo… necesito. Ir al baño—Dijo Aang mientras sonreía. —Katara rio fuertemente con eso.

-Aang pero si estas encadenado no puedes ir al baño…y yo no quiero ver como mojas tus pantalones—Dijo Katara aun riendo

-Tendré que aguantarme…

-Pero recuerda que no puedes aguantarte para siempre—Dijo Katara con una sonrisa picarona.

-Tienes toda la razón Katara…tengo un plan.—dijo Aang llamando a un guardia del lugar.

-Que le pasa mocoso calvo—dijo el guardia burlándose de Aang

-Necesito ir al baño señor…-Dijo Aang ignorando las burlas del guardia

-Tengo ordenes de la señorita Azula de no dejarlo salir de sus cadenas.

-¿Pero acaso prefiere que me haga en los pantalones?, no creo que a Azula le guste encontrarse con este lugar todo orinado ¿o sí?

-No puedo dejarlo salir, ya le dije.

Aang persistente siguió discutiendo con ese guardia hasta que logro que le dijeran que sí, El guardia había sido muy tonto, pensó Katara, ya que sabía que fácilmente Aang lograría escapar si estaba suelto.

-No se preocupe es solo ir al baño—dijo Aang—y en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que el guardia volteo lo congelo con el agua que tenía cerca.

De inmediato aparecieron más guardias, que Aang derroto fácilmente.

-Listo Katara aquí tengo la llave que le quite a un guardia, ahora tenemos que escapar lo más rápido posible—Dijo Aang mientras desencadenaba a su novia.

Estaban los dos corriendo, mientras notaron que Azula iba camino a la cueva, al ver esto se escabulleron en los arbustos tratando de que no los vean, y lograron huir del lugar.

Azula comenzó a entrar y vio por todas partes a sus guardias y soldados congelados y tirados en el piso.

¡Qué demonios paso aquí!—Grito Azula exigiendo una explicación.

Un guardia que estaba en pie fue a explicarle lo que había pasado.

-Señorita Azula…el Avatar y su novia lograron escapar, nosotros tratamos de…

-¡Son unos inútiles!—dijo Azula, y de la forma más sádica quemo a ese hombre vivo lanzándole una llama de fuego.

-¡ME LAS VAN A PAGAR!—Dijo ella con sus ojos color miel inyectados de ira.

Espero que les haya Gustado este capítulo, con un pequeño review me harian muy muy feliz.


	8. La Boda

Gracias por sus comentarios :) es muy importante para mí que dejen su opinión.

CAPITULO 8: La boda.

Aang y Katara habían llegado la noche anterior al Palacio, Por fortuna sanos y salvos. Todos se alegraron mucho al saber que habrían logrado escapar de las garras de Azula, pero sabían que aún no podían cantar victoria, porque conociéndola, no iba a dejarlos en paz así como así.

Hoy es el día de la boda de Zuko y May, anteriormente habían pensado en cancelarla por lo ocurrido con Aang y Katara, pero por suerte ellos ya habían regresado. Por lo que la ceremonia si se iba a realizar, y esta misma noche.

May se había encargado de todos los preparativos, después de la boda todos iban a dirigirse al Palacio para la gran fiesta, a ella se le veía tan feliz como nunca antes, Después de su boda tenía que darle una noticia a Zuko ¡Iba a ser papa! , Ella iba a decírselo después de que se casaran, quería que fuera una sorpresa.

-¡May! Te estaba buscando—dijo Katara tomando su mano sin darle tiempo a hablar.

-¿Qué pasa Katara? ¿Adónde vamos?

-¿Cómo que adónde vamos?—respondió la Maestra agua—Tu boda es en pocas horas y debes estar perfecta, vamos al salón de belleza con Toph, Suki y Ursa.

-¿Ya nos vamos?—Dijo Toph

-Sí, ya nos vamos—y todas se fueron.

-oooooooooooooo-

Zuko se paseaba en círculos por todo el palacio, Aang lo noto y quiso acercarse a ver que le sucedía a su amigo que se le veía muy nervioso.

-¿Qué te pasa Zuko? Has estado dando vueltas por todas partes –dijo Aang extrañado

-Eh yo…-Aang no lo dejo terminar

-¿Estas nervioso verdad?—Dijo Aang mirando a su amigo.

-¡Pues si! , pero creo que eso normal ¿verdad?—pregunto Zuko

-Pues yo no tengo ni idea amigo, jamás me he casado—Dijo el Aang encogiendo de hombros

-No sé por qué no pensé en eso…-Dijo Zuko

-Tranquilízate seguro todo irá bien, tu amas a May y ella a ti ¿Qué podría salir mal?—Dijo Aang poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de Zuko.

-Tienes razón…ni siquiera sé porque estoy nervioso…Bah es mejor que valla a elegir que ponerme ¿Vienes conmigo?—Sugiero Zuko a Aang.

-Pues bien, pero déjame llamar a Sokka para que nos acompañe.

-¿Vienes con nosotros Sokka?—Dijo Aang

-Pues ya que…-Dijo el sacando un bocadillo y caminando junto a sus amigos.

-oooooooooooooo-

Y era casi la hora, las mujeres no se habían aparecido en todo el día por el palacio, estaban comprando los vestidos que llevarían y eligiendo joyas. Mientras que los hombres se habían demorado un poco más de una hora eligiendo sus trajes.

Todas las chicas estaban entrando, excepto May, por que la habían obligado a irse a otro parte porque Zuko no la podía ver de novia "Por qué daba muy mala suerte" decían ellas, después de dejarla bien escondida entraron al Palacio. Donde se encontraban los chicos.

Toph iba muy bien vestida con un hermoso vestido color crema y delicadas joyas en sus brazos, con el cabello suelto. Suki con un vestido rojo y un fuerte maquillaje en su rostro que la hacía lucir muy bien, Ursa con un vestido de color plomo bien discreto y el cabello con una cola de caballo. Katara con Vestido Azul que marcaba muy bien su esbelto y formado cuerpo, y llevaba un tomate con adornos por los lados en el cabello.

Cuando entraron todos quedaron boquiabiertos por lo bellas que lucían.

-Aang no podía dejar de mirar lo bella que se veía su novia, para él era la más bonita de todas y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al decirle—Katara te vez…realmente increíble.

-Gracias Aang…a ti también te queda muy lindo tu traje—Dijo la maestra agua sonriendo.

-Oigan y… ¿May?—Dijo Zuko mirando hacia todas partes.

-¡Hijo no sabes que es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de casarse!—Dijo Ursa

-No me digan que ustedes creen en esas estupi…-Zuko no pudo completar la frase ante las miradas asesinas de todas las chicas—Lo siento, lo siento, no eh dicho nada—dijo el, tratando de librarse de los ojos de sus amigas.

-Pues es mejor que el noviecito valla saliendo—Dijo Toph mirando a Zuko.

-Ve hijo, nosotras te alcanzamos.

-Está bien—Dijo Zuko acompañado por Aang y Sokka.

-ooooooooooooooooooo-

Zuko al llegar se encontró con su Tío, quien lo fue a abrazar de inmediato.

-¡Sobrino mío! No sabes lo feliz que estoy, me alegra que hayas encontrado el camino correcto en tu vida y que por fin puedas ser feliz. —Dijo Iroh tomando la cara de Zuko

-Gracias por todo tío, todo esto te lo debo a ti, nunca hubiera logrado ser feliz si no hubieses estado conmigo…-Dijo Zuko mirando con agradecimiento a su Tío.

-Sabes Zuko…desde que mi hijo murió , tú has logrado llenar ese espacio en mí , yo no te veo solo como mi sobrino , yo te veo como a un hijo , un hijo del que me siento completamente orgulloso—dijo Iroh abrazando a Zuko.

-Tío, y tú siempre has sido como el padre que nunca tuve, No sé qué hubiera sido de mi sin tus extraños consejos, después de un tiempo los pude entender…y me di cuenta de que tenías razón, Muchas gracias.

-Bueno, bueno… dejémonos de estas cosas entremos, no quiero perderme el delicioso Té de jazmín van a servir

-Vamos—dijo Zuko mirando con una gran sonrisa a su tío.

-ooooooooooooooooooo-

-¡Bien May ya puedes salir!—grito Katara

-¡Por fin! ya estaba harta de estar aquí atrás—dijo ella.

-Bueno los chicos ya se fueron, es mejor que ya nos vallamos, ¿May ya llegaron tus padres?—dijo Toph.

-Sí, están afuera esperándome –dijo May.

-Entonces ve con ellos, nosotras nos iremos en Appa. —Dijo Suki.

-ooooooooooooooooooo-

Todos ya estaban allí, esperando la llegada de la novia, y cuando Zuko diviso a May entrando no pudo evitar sonreír.

May no llevaba un vestido blanco como era costumbre, ya que ese color no era muy de su gusto. Ella llevaba un lindo vestido color Marrón y muy largo, que la hacía ver muy hermosa.

Después de un rato ellos ya estaban felizmente casados, y dirigiéndose al Palacio para la celebración. Al llegar comenzaron a bailar.

Sokka bailaba enérgicamente con Suki, Aang bailaba muy apretado con Katara, Toph con un muchacho que conoció en la boda y Ursa con Iroh.

Todos disfrutaban del baile hasta que de repente se oyó un ruido que provenía de afuera. De inmediato comenzaron a entrar hombres armados a la sala de la celebración, nadie entendía lo que estaba pasando, ni la razón de porque habían venido a arruinar la boda del señor del Fuego.

De repente los hombres comenzaron a atacar a las personas dejando completamente desastrada la sala de la fiesta. Todos los invitados se habían ido huyendo despavoridos por el escándalo.

Todos comenzaron a luchar con los hombres.

Zuko y Sokka luchaban con los espadachines de igual a igual, derrotando a casi todos con sus estupendas maniobras con el manejo de la espada. Aang junto a Iroh y Katara luchaban con la mayoría de los atacantes dejándolos fácilmente derrocados, el problema era que cada vez iban apareciendo más y más. Toph se encargó de que no mas agresores se acercaran al palacio usando su tierra control, deteniéndolos con esa forma tan amenazante de la hábil ciega. La que estaba un poco complicada era May, que apenas podía tirar unas dagas en su estado. Al principio les daba con gran agilidad pero a medida que habían más y más atacándola comenzó a perder el control de la situación, en donde uno de ellos aprovecho para enterrarle una espada justo en la zona de su estómago, se escuchó un gemido por todo el Palacio, alarmando a todos y luego cayó en el piso empapada de sangre.

-ooooooooooooooooooo-

Zuko corrió al escuchar el terrible gemido que hiso su esposa, y al verla tirada allí, toda ensangrentada, sintió ira mezclada con dolor, y de inmediato lanzo una inmensa llama que acabo con el resto de hombres que quedaban. Los demás sorprendidos por el ataque se dirigieron donde Zuko a ver que ocurría.

-¡Ahí que llamar a un médico! ¡Rápido!—Dijo Katara cargando a May hasta su habitación.

-ooooooooooooooooooo-

Zuko se daba vueltas por todo el pasillo mirando constantemente la puerta para ver si ya salía el doctor y le dijese si May estaba bien. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y Zuko fue desesperado hasta allí.

-¡DIGAME COMO ESTA!—Grito apresurado Zuko

-Lo siento mucho señor pero…

-¡QUE LE SUCEDIÓ! ¡ESTA MUERTA!—Dijo desesperado

-No señor, pero su esposa lo perdió.

-¿Perdió que?—Pregunto extrañado el señor del Fuego

-¿Acaso no se lo dijo?, su esposa estaba embarazada Señor y lamentablemente…Perdió a su hijo.

Zuko al oír esto sintió que se le paraba el corazón por un momento, el dolor lo invadió y callo de rodillas al piso, mientras las lágrimas brotaban sobre sus mejillas.

Y este fue el Capítulo de Hoy , ojala les haya gustado .¡Dejen sus comentarios! Me harían muy feliz!


	9. La Emboscada Parte 1

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios ;) , Su opinión sobre este fic es muy importante.

CAPITULO 8: La emboscada Parte 1.

Zuko se daba vueltas por todo el pasillo mirando constantemente la puerta para ver si ya salía el doctor y le dijese si May estaba bien. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y Zuko fue desesperado hasta allí.

-¡DIGAME COMO ESTA!—Grito apresurado Zuko

-Lo siento mucho señor pero…

-¡QUE LE SUCEDIÓ! ¡ESTA MUERTA!—Dijo desesperado

-No señor, pero su esposa lo perdió.

-¿Perdió qué?—Pregunto extrañado el señor del Fuego

-¿Acaso no se lo dijo?, su esposa estaba embarazada Señor y lamentablemente…Perdió a su hijo.

Zuko al oír esto sintió que se le paraba el corazón por un momento, el dolor lo invadió y callo de rodillas al piso, mientras las lágrimas brotaban sobre sus mejillas.

En ese momento sintió una mano que se posó sobre su hombro, era su tío.

-Zuko, cálmate, sé que es difícil pedir esto, pero tu esposa necesita mucho apoyo, y tú debes dárselo, pero no podrás dárselo si te ve tan mal…Tranquilízate. No hay dolor que no sea recompensado.

-¡Tu no lo entiendes!—Dijo Zuko lleno de rabia

-Por supuesto que te entiendo, se lo doloroso que es la muerte de un hijo…yo lo viví en carne propia y eso tú lo sabes…-Dijo Iroh recordando a su hijo muerto.

-Yo…lo siento tío, perdóname, es solo que…Se siente tan mal…ni siquiera sabía que iba a ser padre y mi hijo se muere… ¡Porque!—Dijo un poco más calmado.

-Ve Zuko, allí adentro May necesita de ti, es mejor que vayas a acompañarla. —Dijo su tío.

-Tienes razón, debe estar muy mal…-Dijo Zuko secándose el rastro de las lágrimas.

Todos estaban conmovidos por la escena, se sentían muy mal por Zuko y May, sabían que estaba comenzando una nueva guerra, y este solo había sido su primer ataque.

-ooooooooooooo-

Zuko entro silenciosamente al cuarto que compartía con May, y se sentó a su lado. Ella aun lloraba.

-May yo…-ella no lo dejo terminar-¡Porque Zuko Porque! Yo quiero a mi hijo…-Decía ella entre sollozos.

-Pero tranquilízate, tú… debiste habérmelo dicho antes, yo no te habría dejado pelear…-Dijo Zuko

-Yo lose pero era una sorpresa, Yo nunca pensé que pasaría esto, y menos el día que se supone sería el más feliz de mi vida, mi boda termino siendo el peor día que he tenido, ¡¿Porque nos hacen esto?! ¡¿Quién nos quiere hacer daño?!—Dijo muy exaltada May

-Estoy seguro de algo , esa fue Azula …pero esto no va a quedar así , yo voy a derrotarla, ella ya no me siquiera la siento como mi hermana , la siento como la maldita asesina que es…solo puedo sentir odio hacia ella—Dijo con mucha rabia y desprecio el señor del fuego.

-¡Es una…una Perra! No sé cómo pude ser su amiga, ahora me doy cuenta de lo mala que puede ser…No sabes como la desprecio—Comento aun llorando May, que en ese momento era abrazada por Zuko.

Ambos se habían llenado de rencor hacia Azula, con unas interminables ganas de venganza, tenían demasiada rabia, lo único que querían era verla muerta. Lo que le habían hecho a su hijo nunca se lo iban a perdonar.

-oooooooooooooooo-

-Listo mi Señora el trabajo ha sido terminado.

-Perfecto, Mi pobre hermanito va a saber de lo que soy capaz…

-Tenemos una noticia que nos hiso saber Akira, La esposa del señor del fuego estaba embarazada, y ha perdido al niño a causa de nuestro ataque.

-Esto salió mejor de lo que esperaba, yo solo tenía pensado arruinar su boda…pero mate a su hijo… eso es mucho mejor todavía—Dijo Azula con una sonrisa complacida en el rostro.

Azula se mostraba más cruel que antes , ni siquiera le importaba su ex amiga May , le daba exactamente igual si vivía o no…lo único que quería era tener de nuevo el trono para someter a las cuatro naciones, estaba enferma por el poder , tal y como su padre. Ella no era más que el reflejo de Ozai.

-oooooooooooooooo-

-Aang, esto no puede seguir pasando, tenemos que ir a la cueva de Azula y enfrentarla de una vez por todas, no podemos permitir que haga más daño—Dijo Katara con tono muy decidido.

-Katara, tenemos que estar más preparados, Azula tiene muchos hombres a su disposición, tiene maestros tierra, fuego y agua, nosotros somos muy pocos, terminaríamos perdiendo—Dijo el monje serenamente

-¡Lose! Pero no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados permitiendo que esa mujer siga haciendo daño, tenemos que hacer algo, y tiene que ser rápido.

-Podríamos planear una clase de emboscada, juntar a todos nuestros hombres y a nosotros para atacar a esa mujer. —Dijo Aang

-Pues sí, eso suena razonable, tendríamos que reunir a nuestro ejército.

-Vamos a decirle a los demás, aunque Nose si sea bueno hablar con Zuko, por lo de su hijo...—agrego Aang

-Tienes razón, no es prudente atormentarlo con eso, esperemos un poco, será lo mejor.—Dijo Katara

-Azula por fin va a pagar por lo que está haciendo—Dijo decididamente Aang.

Bueno y este fue el capi de hoy, fue más como un relleno, el de mañana va a haber más acción y Kataang . Dejen sus comentarios, un review me animaría muchísimo. Gracias


	10. La emboscada Parte 2

CAPITULO 10: La emboscada Parte 2

Todos estaban durmiendo , Aang no podía pegar un ojo , estaba triste por los últimos acontecimientos que habían estado ocurriendo en el palacio , no quería vivir nuevamente esa horrible pesadilla de la guerra , no quería perder a las personas que amaba a causa de ella , ya lo había vivido una vez y tenia mucho miedo a que esto se repitiera.

Katara sintió pasos y fue a ver quien era , la mejor de sus sorpresas fue ver a Aang , que se encaminaba a la parte mas linda del patio del palacio , donde había una hermosa fuente y se podía apreciar a la luna en todo su esplendor.

Aang estaba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que una tierna voz lo interrumpió. Era Katara.

-¿Aang que pasa?—Dijo ella con preocupación

-Katara yo… tengo miedo

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?—Dijo asombrada

-Esque nolose…Aun recuerdo todo lo que tuve que pasar en la guerra anterior , tuve que ver a las personas que yo mas amaba muertas y asesinadas cruelmente…Yo no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar, No quiero que muera gente inocente…-Dijo Aang muy entristecido

-Aang…mírame , se que esto es difícil ,pero vamos a luchar , si ya lo hicimos una vez , ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo haremos dos veces? , debes tener esperanza , vamos a lograr derrotar a Azula , no te sigas atormentando mas…

-¿Sabes Katara?, Cuando me entere de haber perdido a toda la gente que quería , el Monje Gyatso , a mis amigos, ellos eran mi familia…Aparesiste tu , y le volviste a dar sentido a mi vida , todas esas personas que amaba y que ya no están , se convirtieron en Ti , ahora tu eres lo mas importante para mi , tu eres mi familia Katara , tu eres a quien amo ahora…Y no me arrepiento de haberme escapado del templo , porque si no lo hubiera hecho , no te hubiese conocido a Ti…

-Aang eres tan lindo , si tu no estuvieras yo no se que aria—Dijo Katara mientras besaba cálidamente en los labios a Aang .

-Katara , gracias por estar siempre conmigo.—Dijo el.

Y asi pasaran horas mirando las estrellas , abrazandose y besándose , cuando estaban juntos perdían la nocion total del tiempo , estaban juntos y siempre lo iban a estar apoyándose en las todas las situaciones , por mas adversas que sean.

* * *

Ya había amanecido , estaban todos reunidos en la sala del Señor de Fuego , planeando la emboscada.

-¿Y se enteraron?—pregunto Toph

-¿Enterarnos de que?—pregunto Zuko

-De que Azula mando a una tropa de hombres y Maestros fuego a atacar la tribu Agua del Norte , esta casi destruida…

-¡Que! No eso no puede ser…-Dijo Aang apretándose los puños.

-Tenemos que actuar rápido y juntar a nuestros hombres para ir hoy mismo a atacar—Dijo Sokka

Akira , la espia de Azula estaba allí escuchando todo , esa información era muy importante, de repente otra de las sirvientas la vio con una oreja pegada a la puerta y asusto a Akira para saber que era lo que estaba asiendo allí.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?—Pregunto la empleada a Akira.

-Eh-e ¿Yo?...no estaba limpiando la puerta—Dijo nerviosa Akira

-Aja si lo que tu digas…-Dijo la otra empleada saliendo de allí con una mirada sospechosa.

Akira siguió escuchando después de la interrumpcion y se decía si misma :"Uff Me salve por un pelo"

-Perfecto , ya tenemos a todos lo hombres que necesitamos, pero… Adonde vamos a atacar ¿En su cueva?...—Pregunto Zuko

-Pues ese es el único lugar que sabemos que ha estado ¿No?

-No se preocupen , siempre esta allí a esta hora , en ese lugar tiene a la mayoría de sus hombres, nos conviene atacarla allí.

-Perfecto , entonces nos vamos en media hora mas , voy a organizar a las tropas.

-Bien—Dijieron a Coro y se retiraron de allí.

* * *

Señora tengo noticias—Dijo agitada Akira

-Espero que sea importante, no tengo tiempo para perder el tiempo con una campesina.—Dijo Azula , que al parecer no estaba de muy buen humor.

-Todos los amigos del avatar piensan venir aquí con un ejercito de hombres a atacarla.

-¡¿Qué?!, Estupidos…Bueno ellos se van a buscar su destrucción , es el momento perfecto para recuperar mi trono.

-¿Qué va a hacer señora?—Pregunto la sirvienta

-Eso no es tu asunto campesina idiota. Tu solo preocupate de darme la información que eso te pago… Ahora lárgate.

* * *

-Bien , tropas necesito que acabemos con todos los hombres de mi hermana , que no quede ninguno— Decía Zuko con voz de liderazgo—Ahor nos vamos.

Aang y Katara los guiaban hacia la cueva en donde Azula los tenia secuestrados ,Pero cuando llegaron, su sorpresa fue muy grande , En esa cueva no habia nadie, No habia ningun alma...estaba totalmente vacia.

-¡Que demonios!—Dijo Sokka—¡Pero si aqui no hay nadie!.

-Parece que se equivocaron de cueva cabeza de aire—Comento Toph

-No, es esta la cueva, lo recuerdo perfectamente...No entiendo por que no hay nadie...Nisiquera estan sus hombres...—Dijo muy extrañado Aang.

-¿Y ahora que?—Dijo enojado Zuko.

-Vamos a tener que irnos y averiguar que paso...—Dijo Katara.

Nadie entendia que estaba pasando...No habia rastro de Azula en la cueva y menos de sus hombres, lo unico que sabian era que algo muy raro estaba pasando...

* * *

Cuando llegaron al Palacio , se sorprendieron por el destrozo que habia , El piso estaba completamente repleto de Guardias y hombres tirados en el piso , armas por todas partes y muchos heridos, una pelea se habia destado hace algunos instantes , dejando una masacre de personas muertas. Se quedaron perplejos al ver este paisaje y ya podian imaginarse quien era la causente de esto.

Zuko fue corriendo inmediatamente hacia la habitacion de su esposa May , quien estaba al cuidado de un guardia en el momento en que se fueron...Afortunadamente ella se encontraba sana y salva recostada sobre su cama.

-¡May estas bien!—Dijo aliviado Zuko.

-¡Zuko tienes que ir a la sala del Señor del Fuego!...¡Azula esta Aqui!

Zuko al oir estas palabras de su esposa , salio corriendo lo mas rapido que pudo hasta la sala. y se encontro con su hermana sentada en su asiento.

-Hola zuzu

Zuko al ver nuevamente a su hermana no pudo evitar recordar a May ensangrentada en el piso , no puedo evitar recordar el momento en que le dieron la noticia de que su hijo había muerto , no pudo evitar recordar el dolor en los ojos de su esposa. En ese momento Zuko sintió como todo su cuerpo se llenaba de ira , de rencor y de un odio incontrolable...Le lanzo una llama tremendamente poderosa a Azula , que ella, apenas pudo esquivar, y se quedó sorprendida por el poder de su hermano.

-¡Eres una maldita!—Dijo Zuko repleto de ira , lanzándole infinidades de llamas.

Azula se sentia realmente intimidada, Zuko luchaba con una fuerza extraordinaria, que a ella misma le sorprendio. Lo unico que tenía Zuko en la cabeza era matar a Azula, tenía demasiado rencor y no pensaba nisiquiera en que era su propia hermana.

Todo el resto seguía luchando, pero las cosas se les estaban saliendo de las manos, lo hombres de Azula eran muy fuertes y con ellos más los guerreros de Zuko no bastaba para vencerlos. Azula estaba logrando su objetivo…Tenían muy pocas probabilidades de ganar esta vez...

Este fue el capítulo de Hoy , ojala les haya gustado… :DD dejen sus comentarios


	11. Volviendo a Empezar

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios :D no saben lo importante que es para mí un pequeño review c:

CAPITULO 11: Volviendo a Empezar.

Todos seguían luchado exhaustivamente y con todas sus fuerzas, No podían perder, la vida de mucha gente estaba en juego. Lamentablemente la situación, se les estaba saliendo de las manos.

Aang y Katara se encargaban de los maestros fuego, eran muy poderosos además de ser muchos por lo que les estaba costando bastante vencerlos. Aunque ellos dos se complementaban muy bien, siempre luchaban juntos y terminaban derrotando a todos.

Sokka y el resto de los hombres de Zuko, luchaban contra los espadachines, el trabajo se hacía muy duro ya que eran más de 50 hombres con espada.

Toph se encargaba de que las naves no siguieran bombardeando del Palacio, y además vencía con facilidad a todos los que se encontraban dentro, pero el problema era que algunos tenían vibraciones demasiado débiles, por lo que le costaba un poco saber en dónde estaba.

Y mientras Azula y Zuko aun luchaban arduamente de igual a igual, los dos eran increíblemente poderosos, luchaban de una forma extraordinaria, aunque esta vez se notaba claramente que Zuko llevaba la ventaja.

Azula sabía lo que tenía que hacer, se había asegurado muy bien , ya podía imaginarse que su hermano Zuko se habría fortalecido mas en este tiempo.

Zuko lanzo un enorme torbellino de fuego a Azula, ella no lo pudo esquivar, se encontraba tirada en el piso y él tenía su mano delante de ella, listo para dar el golpe final. Una llama se encendió en su mano y cuando estaba a punto de lanzársela a Azula un Grito de May lo interrumpió -¡Zuko Ayúdame!—En ese momento Zuko volteo a Mirar y vio a May agarrada de un hombre que le tenía un cuchillo debajo del cuello, Zuko fue hacia ella y Azula aprovechando su distracción, le lanzo un rayo que impacto sobre el cuerpo de Zuko, dejándolo caer sin fuerzas sobre el piso. Lo que provoco una sonrisa sádica y en Azula y los gritos desesperados de May-¡No! ¡Zuko!—Exclamaba ella llorando a mares.

Ya casi todos los hombres de Zuko estaban muertos, Quedaban menos de 30 y El equipo Avatar sabía que estaban perdiendo la batalla, Aang fue corriendo para atacar a Azula, pero de un momento a otro todo se oscureció y el quedo sumido en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Cuando despertó lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Katara , lo que le hizo recordar cuando lo encontraron en el Iceberg, de repente se vio rodeado lleno de vegetación y todos estaban allí incluyendo a Zuko que estaba tendido sobre May porque estaba vendado e inconsciente.

-¿Qué paso? , ¿Por qué estamos aquí?—Pregunto con la voz aun débil Aang

-Aang, perdimos…-Le respondió Katara mirando al suelo.

-¡No! ¡Pero como!, yo recuerdo que iba directo a Azula para pelear con ella y … después todo se volvió negro y después no me acuerdo de nada mas…-Dijo Aang

-No sabemos qué fue lo que te hicieron pies locos, pero lo que sí sabemos es que perdimos, y ahora Azula esta como Señor del fuego. —Comento Toph

-Esto es horrible…-Dijo el joven monje tapándose la cara con sus manos.

-Tranquilo Aang, no vamos a dejar que Azula se salga con la suya.

Pasaron las horas y siguieron conversando del tema, de el plan que iban a realizar y como iban a derrotar a Azula.

-Ouch Aquí hace mucho frio—Dijo Toph sobándose con las manos

-Tranquila yo are fuego—Dijo Aang, pero al momento de intentar hacer una llama en sus manos, no le salía nada.

-¡Vamos! Aang, no te demores tanto con el fuego—Decía Sokka

-No sé qué pasa…no puedo hacer fuego Control…

-¡¿Qué?! , Aang intenta hacer agua control—Concluyo Katara

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué? Si lo que quiero es hacer fuego.

-Has lo que te digo.

Aang obedeció y al momento en que lo intento, tampoco pudo, ni una gota de agua salió de él, después probo con tierra control y era el mismo resultado, el único que sirvió fue su Aire control. Ya se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado ¡Le habían quitado sus poderes!

-¡No puede ser! , Azula me quito lo poderes… ¡Que voy a hacer ahora!

-Tranquilo cabeza de aire, ahora tienes a todos tus maestros contigo, te volvemos a enseñar y listo. —Dijo relajada Toph

-Exacto Aang, eso no es problema, aunque para que aprendas fuego control tenemos que esperar a que Zuko despierto…-Agrego la maestra agua.

-Pues si… y voy a comenzar ahora con mi entrenamiento.

-¿Con quien vas a entrenar primero?

-Con Katara—dijo Aang con una mirada picarona hacia Katara

-Puff era obvio…-Dijo Sokka.

* * *

Aang y Katara estuvieron practicando todo el día, aunque Katara notaba algo extraño. Aang demoraba mucho más en aprender las técnicas que cuando recién se habían conocido, Al parecer su entrenamiento iba a ser más demoroso de lo que pensaba.

-Aang, ¿Qué sucede?—Pregunto Katara

-No…no es nada

-Aang sé qué te pasa algo, confía en mi

-Katara, volví a fallar ¡Defraude a todos de nuevo!—Al momento en que Aang dijo esto Katara le dio un cálido abrazo, él se sintió mejor, estar con ella era lo único que lo tranquilizaba.

-Aang, no fue tu culpa, tu jamás nos has defraudado—Dijo ella mientras lo besaba.

Se separaron por un momento y siguieron así, besándose a veces de forma muy tierna y otras veces de forma muy apasionada.

-No me voy a rendir Katara…Nunca lo hare

-Eres una persona admirable Aang, eres muy valiente...Te amo

-Yo a ti. —Y se dieron un enorme beso, por largo rato, que los dejo sin respiración. Después fueron a descansar, mañana sería un largo día.

* * *

Azula, que ya estaba al mando de la Nación del Fuego nuevamente, no perdió tiempo y comenzó a apoderarse de las tribus agua , después iría hacia Ba Sing Se y la Nación del Fuego volvería a ser la líder de todas las Naciones, creando nuevamente una guerra y una era de terror.

El avatar tenía que manejar los cuatro elementos lo más pronto posible si no quería que la guerra se siga expandiendo.

Este fue el capítulo de hoy, ojala les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews! :) Gracias por leer.


	12. Nace un Romance dentro del Caos

Muchísimas Gracias por sus comentarios (: me hacen feliz!

CAPITULO 12: Nace un romance dentro del Caos.

Bueno este capítulo está más centrado en Toph y en la persona de quien se enamora. Dejando un poco a un lado a la maniaca de Azula y los problemas jaja. Bueno aquí, el capítulo, ojala que les guste.

Aang, estaba realmente cansado, Aun no lograba entender del todo como fue que paso el incidente de que le quitaran sus poderes. Pero a pesar de esto él debía continuar con su entrenamiento, después de lo que le habían hecho, tenía que poner todo su empeño para volver a aprender los cuatro elementos y esta vez tenía que ser en un plazo de tiempo muy corto. Más corto que cuando tenía que derrotar al ex Señor del Fuego Ozai.

Ya había logrado manejar nuevamente el Agua control, gracias al buen entrenamiento que le dio Katara. Ahora solo faltaba que aprendiera la tierra Control y el Fuego control.

Zuko ya había despertado, estaba muy frustrado por haberse dejado vencer por la loca de su hermana. Sentía haber defraudado a todas las naciones, y aunque sus amigos trataban de convencerle de que esto no era así, el seguía creyéndolo. Lo único que sabía, era que debían vencer a como dé lugar, no podían permitir que una época de tiranía asaltara nuevamente en las cuatro naciones.

Aang y Toph se encontraban entrenando arduamente en un lugar cercano al que estaban "viviendo" por algún tiempo. La maestra Tierra se encontraba enseñándole una técnica de levantamiento de rocas al joven avatar, quien trataba de hacerla lo mejor que le fuera posible. Hasta que inesperadamente Toph comenzó a sentir las vibraciones de varios hombres acercando al mismo lugar en el que estaban ellos situados , de inmediato aviso a Aang de esto , quien se hallaba aun practicando la técnica.

-¡Pies ligeros detente!—Grito la ciega

-¿Qué pasa Toph?—Pregunto el extrañado por la actitud de su amiga.

-Al parecer una tropa de hombres viene acercándose rápidamente hacia nosotros, y por lo que pueden sentir mis pies, son muchos.

-¿Cómo nos encontraron?, Bueno no nos queda remedio…tendremos que luchar. —Dijo valientemente el joven Avatar.

-Sera un gusto —Comento segura Toph.

Justo en ese mismo instante una gran avalancha de hombres, al parecer todos maestro fuego, se acercaron en posición de Ataque hacia Aang y Toph, lanzando grandes llamas de fuego hacia ellos. Pero extrañamente, ellos no atacaban a Aang, sino que a la maestra tierra, y no en la parte superior de su cuerpo, ellos intentaban tirarle una llamarada a sus pies y a sus manos. Sabían que la ciega atacaba sintiendo la tierra por lo que hábilmente atacaban sus partes clave. Uno de ellos logro atinar a los pies de la ciega, dejándola tirada en el piso, Aang enseguida fue a ayudarla, pero los hombres no le permitieron pasar allí, lanzándole innumerables llamas de fuego para bloquearle el paso, el intentaba apagarlas con su agua control, pero no era suficiente.

Después de que los hombres quemaran a Toph, se la llevaban, mientras Aang corría tras de ellos desesperadamente intentando salvar a su amiga.

A Aang se le hacía muy raro que quisieran llevarse a Toph y no a él. Se suponía que a quien buscaban esos hombres era al Avatar, pero no, extrañamente estaban interesados en llevarse a su amiga. Azula sabía que el Aang aprendería rápidamente a manejar los elementos, ya que tenía a sus maestros con él. Por lo que decidió que debía llevárselos, evitando que pudiera entrenar.

¡Llévenme a mí! ¡Yo soy el Avatar!—Gritaba el desenfrenadamente, pero los hombres no hacían caso a su oferta, tirándole a Aang llamas enormes de fuego para que se alejara.

El intentaba esquivar sus ataques pero le costaba combatir el fuego, sin haber aprendido el resto de los elementos, intento atacar a uno de los hombres pero sin darse cuenta uno de ellos lo ataco por la espalda, en el mismo lugar donde tenía aun la cicatriz creada por Azula, dejándolo totalmente inmóvil e inconsciente por unas horas.

* * *

¡A Donde me llevan!...Ustedes no saben con quien se están metiendo estúpidos—Gritaba desesperada Toph, aun con dolor en sus pies y en sus manos por las quemaduras que le habían hecho. Se sentía totalmente ciega y lo peor era que no tenía a Katara allí para que le curase sus heridas. Estaba metida en un lio, del que no sabía cómo salir.

De la nada, sintió como lo jalaban dentro de un lugar cuadrado y frio, sabía que la habían capturado, lo peor era que sus manos y pies no podían hacer nada. Lo único que podía esperar era que de un milagro viniese alguien y sacara de ese horrible lugar.

Ya habían pasado dos días de la desaparición de Toph, Aang se sentía terriblemente culpable por lo sucedido. Partieron la búsqueda inmediatamente después de que el joven monje les avisara lo ocurrido. Iban buscando por todas partes, pero no había ni rastro de la ciega.

* * *

Toph, estaba agotada, ya no quería seguir en esa celda, ya no le dolían sus quemaduras, pero no podía sentir las vibraciones de nada y menos lograr usar tierra control en ese estado.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, ideando cómo lograr escapar, hasta que un guardia la interrumpió diciendo que ya era la hora de comer.

-Señorita, aquí está su cena—Dijo el guardia, que era joven y bastante apuesto.

-Llévatela, no pienso comer.

-Pero tiene que comer algo, si no lo hace, puede enfermar. —Seguía insistiendo el joven

-¡Que no! Además como si te fuese a importar que una presa se enferme, tú eres una rata igual que los demás. —Dijo la ciega con dureza.

-No diga eso Señorita…Yo solo estoy aquí porque necesito el dinero, es para ayudar a mi familia.

-Aja si, como tú digas.

-¡Créame!, mis padres estaban muy enfermos y…

-Bueno tampoco me interesa.

-Mire yo quiero ayudarla, sé que usted es amiga del avatar, me gustaría hacer un pequeño aporte en su misión.

-Mire señor melancolía, no me venga aquí con sus cuentos de hadas, no pienso caer en sus trampas. Usted es un hombre de Azula, y no es de fiar.

-Se lo juro… yo quiero salir de aquí, mire yo ayudaba a la loca esa, solamente por el dinero que me paga, necesitaba ayudar a mis padres…pero ellos murieron hace dos días. Yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Además…quiero ayudarla, Nose porque pero desde que la vi en este lugar quise hacer algo por usted…

-Mire, No le voy a creer a menos que haga algo que me demuestre que lo que dice es cierto. Hasta entonces no me dirija la palabra—Dijo la maestra tierra, sintiendo un poco de sinceridad en la voz de aquel hombre.

-Sí, le juro que le voy a demostrar que lo que digo es cierto. —Decía el guardia no sabía la razón, pero no quería alejarse de aquella muchacha tan linda, de ojos verdes apagados y carácter firme. Había algo en ella que hacía que se estremeciera por completo. Debía ayudarla. No tenía idea de porqué, pero algo lo empujaba a hacerlo.

* * *

Era ya de noche, Toph se encontraba durmiendo en su celda, pero algo la despertó, sintió el abrir de la puerta del lugar que la encerraba y una voz que le susurraba:

-Vamos Señorita, vamos a escapar.

-¿Qué, que? –Dijo ella impresionada

-Vamos no hay tiempo—En ese momento el guardia cargo a la ciega, quien al sentir el contacto de los fuertes brazos que la sostenían no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Había algo en ese joven que la hacía sentirse extraña, como nunca se había sentido antes en su vida.

Después de estar un largo rato huyendo hacia un lugar lejano, en donde nadie pudiese encontrarlos, el joven poso a Toph en el pasto y luego comenzó a hacer fuego.

-¿Por qué hace esto?—Pregunto ella

-Porque conozco lo que es justo…no quiero que gente inocente sufra otra vez.

-Bien… ¿Y cómo te llamas?

-Ah… lo siento no había tenido tiempo de presentarme…Yo soy Sayko, ¿y usted señorita?

-Yo me llamo Toph.

-Es un nombre precioso…Así co-como usted—Dijo tímido Sayko

-Eh… gracias—Dijo la maestra tierra, casi sin voz

-Es mejor que valla a descansar, mañana quizás tengamos un largo día.

-Si…hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana. —Dicho esto Toph, volteo para comenzar a dormir, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, sintió una mano de Sayko sobre su mejilla.

-Que duerma bien…Señorita Toph.

* * *

Y había amanecido, Toph y Sayko se encontraban comiendo unas nueces que habían recolectado el día anterior, los dos conversaban tranquilamente y se iban conociendo mejor a medida que contaban sus historias.

-Es muy triste lo de tus padres…Lo lamento mucho. —decía Toph con una mirada de pesar.

-Es triste pero…ya estaban muy enfermos y no sobrevivirían por mucho tiempo…-Justo en ese momento los dos dirigieron sus manos al lugar donde se hallaban las nueces, topándose y quedando juntas, Toph quiso sacar su mano, pero el, en vez de dejar que ella la retirara, la apretó con más fuerza, haciendo que la ciega quedara colorada como un tomate.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?—Pregunto ella, mientras su corazón se aceleraba.

-Algo que quería hacer desde el primer momento en que la vi. —Diciendo esto, el joven, deposito sus dos manos sobre el rostro de Toph, atrayendo la cabeza de ella hacia la suya, logrando juntar delicadamente sus labios con los de la ciega. Toph estaba con los ojos abiertos de la impresión, aunque no pudiese ver nada. Poco a poco sintió como su corazón se aceleraba dentro de ella, con una sensación indescriptible, pero que le gustaba y que la hacía sentir extraña pero muy bien. Fue sintiendo como el joven presionaba más y más sus labios con los de ella, hasta que de un salto se separó de él y salió corriendo velozmente, sin saber adónde iba. Dejando allí a Sayko quien la miraba atónito ante su reacción.

Ojala les haya gustado, **dejen sus reviews**! El otro capítulo hablara más de los demás, pero este debía ser exclusivamente de nuestra querida ciega.


	13. De Regreso

Muchas gracias por sus bellos comentarios, si no fuera por ustedes, escribir sería algo vacío. De verdad les agradezco aunque sea un pequeño review (:

CAPITULO 13: De regreso.

Sayko, era un joven muy apuesto, con músculos desarrollados en los brazos y el abdomen, de más o menos unos 15 años, 1.87 de altura, cabello color negro como el carbón y unos grandes y brillantes ojos celestes. Pero a pesar de tener una gran condición física y un tremendo atractivo hacia las mujeres, Él nunca había sido de tener novias ni romances, realmente, nunca había estado con alguien que realmente ame, y lo más extraordinario es que en un solo día conoció el amor, con una hermosa muchacha ciega, que sin saber porque, despertó sentimientos muy profundos en su interior. Por eso se decidió a besarla, pero quedo un poco frustrado ante la reacción de ella.

Justo en el momento en que Toph salió huyendo, el trato de alcanzarla pero la ciega al darse cuenta de esto, inmediatamente se encerró en una "tienda" de piedra que creo con su tierra control. Antes que nada tenía que pensar muy bien que era lo que le estaba pasando con Sayko. Ella nunca se había enamorado, y esta que era la primera vez, le parecía algo muy extraño, que en el pasado crítico, pero que ahora estaba sintiendo. ¿Qué le digo? , ¿Confieso mis sentimientos? , eran las preguntas que daban vuelta en la cabeza de Toph, ella rehuía el tener que decirle a las personas lo que sentía , quizás un poco por vergüenza, y también por miedo a que descubrieran su frágil corazón , que se escondía dentro de una dura coraza , mostrando cosas de ella , que no siempre eran ciertas.

Pasaban las horas y el chico aún estaba delante de la tienda de rocas que creo Toph, esperando que en algún momento la muchacha se dignara a salir. Y hasta que por fin lo iso. La joven ciega salió de allí tratando de esquivar a Sayko, sabía muy bien que él estaba allí delante suyo desde hace rato. El joven al ver esto decidió hablar con Toph sobre lo que había sucedido.

-¡Señorita Toph!—Grito Sayko, en forma de impedir que Toph siguiese caminando. —Yo. Quería disculparme por lo que hice, sé que no debí y que me pase…

-Ya cálmate Sayko, al fin y al cabo no cometiste ningún crimen. —Bromeo

-¿Quiere decir que acepta mis disculpas?—inquirió el

-Ya te dije que no tienes nada porque disculparte, Es mejor que nos vallamos ahora, mis amigos deben estar preocupados… ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, ¿Podrías dejar de decirme señorita Toph? Y tutéame, Me haces sentir como una niñita mimada. Solo dime Toph, no esas babosadas de señorita.

-Sí, Seño…digo Toph.

-Bien vamos. —Dijo apresurada ella.

-Sí, pero antes me gustaría hacerte una pregunta. Si te incomoda no es necesario que me respondas ¿bien?—Dijo nervioso el chico.

-Bien.

El joven que parecía un poco incómodo pudo articular las palabras un poco cortadas, que casi no se podían entender.

-Eh…Yo…Bu-ueno…Cuando… ¿Cuándo yo te bese, tu-u no sentiste nada por mí?—Pregunto muy tímido Sayko, casi sin voz.

-Escucha. Esto es un poco extraño para mí, yo nunca me he enamorado de nadie y…bueno contigo…Pues sí, si sentí algo, pero prefiero no adelantarme a las cosas. Me gustaría primero aclararme antes de decir cualquier cosa. Solo puedo decirte que eres la primera persona con que me siento…así…tu sabes. —Al oír esto Sayko le sonrió con una inmensa ternura a Toph, quien no lo pudo ver, pero si percibir.

-Yo solo quiero que sepas que tú también has despertado sentimientos en mí, desde que te vi, yo… de verdad me enamore. Y sé que es así, por eso te bese…yo no hago esas cosas por lo general… ¿Toph? ¿Podría pedirte una última cosa antes de que comiences a aclararte contigo misma?

-Adelante—Dijo la maestra tierra conmovida por las palabras de Sayko hacia ella.

-¿Podría besarte?, Solo esta vez… ¿sí? Toph al oír la propuesta del joven se sonrojo enormemente, le gustaba esa ternura del chico. Y parte de ella, quería cumplir los deseos de Sayko.

- Esta bien…pero solo esta vez.

En ese momento, Sayko, tomo a Toph por la cintura acercando su rostro al de ella lentamente, donde podía sentir su aliento y su corazón latir fuertemente, cerró los ojos y presiono con dulzura los labios de la chica contra los suyos, mientras ella depositaba sus manos en el rostro de él, sintiéndose tan bien como nunca antes se había sentido, por primera vez se sentía amada, eso era algo nuevo para ella. Finalmente se separaron, y sin decir ninguna sobre aquel beso, tomaron sus cosas y se marcharon. Toph guiaba, por suerte sus pies ya estaban curados, y sabía bien en donde se hallaban sus amigos.

* * *

Al llegar a dicho lugar , todos quedaron sorprendidos , primero que nada por ver a Toph frente a ellos sana y salva , pero por otro lado, al ver al apuesto chico que caminaba a su lado.

-¡Llego por quien lloraban!—Grito eufórica Toph.

-¡Toph!- Gritaron todos a coro, corriendo a abrazarla. —En ese momento Sayko se sintió un poco incómodo al ver como todos se alejaban y el ahí parado como un idiota sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Quién es tu amigo?—Dijo Sokka mientras señalaba al chico, aun incómodo.

-Él es Sayko, me ayudo a salir de esa prisión.

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio?—Pregunto una sorprendida Katara

-Sí, él era uno de los hombres de Azula pero no quería seguir allí y me ayudo a escapar.

-Eh Hola…-Dijo Sayko tímido.

-Me alegra que hayas podido salir de allí Toph… yo de verdad lo siento, no pude evitar que te capturaran—Dijo Aang agregándose a la conversación.

-Tranquilo pies locos…No fue tu culpa. —Comento Toph, en el momento en que le daba un golpe en el brazo al joven monje.

-¡Hey Zuko! , ¡Toph regreso!—Grito Aang a su amigo, que se encontraba conversando con su esposa May. Al oír esto, se levantó inmediatamente.

-Me alegra que estés aquí, ya íbamos a empezar a buscarte como locos…

-Ya me lo imaginaba…-Dijo Toph riendo.

-¡Sayko! ¡No es posible!, ¿Qué ases tu aquí?—Pregunto Zuko, que parecía conocer al muchacho.

-Don Zuko, discúlpeme, por favor…usted sabe que me uní a su hermana solo por el dinero que me pagaba, por favor perdóneme…-Decía el chico, mientras se inclinaba de rodillas.

-¿Qué hace Sayko contigo Toph?, ¡él es un hombre de mi hermana!

-Calma…eso ya lo sé, pero ahora está de nuestro lado, por eso me ayudo a escapar…

-¿Lo dices enserio?, bueno si es así, puede quedarse con nosotros, es un gran espadachín.

-¡Muchísimas gracias Señor! Es un honor servirle a usted y al avatar, de verdad muchas gracias…

Después de encender una fogata, conversaron mucho e integraron a Sayko al grupo, haciendo que tuviera más confianza. Después de largo rato fueron todos a dormir, Katara se encontraba acurrucada sobre el pecho de Aang, Sokka abrazado de Suki, Zuko con su esposa May, y bueno, Toph y Sayko eran los únicos distanciados, pero eso pronto iba a cambiar.

Este día había sido más relajado para el equipo avatar, pero ya no tenían mucho tiempo, Aang debía aprender fuego control, e ir a enfrentar a Azula, quien ya se había apoderado de todas las naciones. Otra vez.

Es un poco corto el capi, pero espero que les haya gustado!

****DEJEN SUS REVIEWS** SE LOS AGRADECERÍA MUCHO.-**


	14. El Plan

Muchas gracias por dejar sus comentarios :) es muy importante que dejen su opinión.

CAPITULO 14: El Plan.

El equipo Avatar estaba totalmente agotado después de todos aquellos sucesos ocurridos en los días anteriores, Debido a ese cansancio, esa noche durmieron a pierna suelta. Por lo menos Toph, ya había regresado, y no tendrían que hacer una exhaustiva búsqueda para encontrar a su amiga, eso era un punto a favor. Y todo gracias al recién llegado Sayko. Lo habían admitido dentro del grupo por que demostró estar de su lado, ayudando a escapar de la prisión a la ciega, Pero aun no podían tener plena confianza en el joven, ya que era un antiguo hombre de Azula, y de ella se podría esperar cualquier cosa, por esto debían estar alerta.

Después de levantarse, Aang decidió continuar entrenando tierra control con Toph, ya que cuando la habían capturado esto había quedado inconcluso y sin terminar. Paso más o menos tres horas para que lograra dominar completamente el elemento, y después prosiguió entrenando con Zuko, aprendiendo fuego control, todo esto ante la vista de Katara, quien estaba sentada observando a su novio entrenar, Siempre le sonreía muy dulcemente y le daba ánimos, lo que al monje no le venía nada mal, siempre las dulces palabras de apoyo que Katara le dedicaba le ayudaban a seguir entrenando con más fuerza.

Ya había pasado todo el día entrenando sin descanso, por lo que Katara, más que pedirle , exigió que se detuviera, sabía que él debía practicar mucho, pero también sabía que no le hacía bien trabajar tanto, esto lo iba a dejar agotado y sin fuerzas. Y así, Aang accediendo a los razonamientos de su novia, se detuvo para para descansar.

* * *

Azula, estaba hecha una total fiera al enterarse de que uno de sus hombres la había traicionado, dejando escapar a su prisionera y uniéndose al bando del avatar. Ella iba a vengarse. Eso era mucho más que seguro, conociéndola, no iba a dejar que un desleal escapara de sus garras sin antes hacerlo pagar. Estaba realmente enfurecida, no sabía porque pero el avatar y sus amigos siempre lograban salir bien parados de los estupendos planes que ella hacía para vencerlos, pero no iba a dejar que esto siguiera sucediendo, ella estaba completamente decidida a eliminar de una vez por todas a quienes fueran solamente estorbos para sus proyectos.

-¡Tropas!—Alzo la voz, Azula, de una manera dominante. —Quiero que persigan al avatar y a sus amigos, quiero que los busquen por cada pequeño rincón del mundo, que arriesguen sus vidas si es necesario y que los maten. Si nadie de ustedes lo logra, yo misma me encargare de que mueran uno por uno, por inútiles. ¿Entendido?

En la sala solo pudo escucharse resonar el sonido de afirmación de cada uno de los hombres que asintieron temerosamente ante las peticiones de Azula, sabían que si no lo hacían, morirían. —Si señorita, lo que usted diga.

* * *

Pasaban las horas y aún seguía la calma para el equipo avatar, realmente demasiada calma para su situación.

Sokka, dejo a su esposa Suki, junto a su bebe, recostados en un pequeño lecho que simulaba ser una cama, y fue a conversar con Sayko, que con las pocas horas que había estado allí se había ganado su amistad. Era una persona humilde, era divertido y siempre estaba sonriendo, esto le agrado mucho a Sokka y quiso conocerlo más a fondo.

-Eh Sayko, ¿Qué te parece nuestro grupo?—Pregunto Sokka iniciando la conversación.

-Muy bien. Me parece que ustedes hacen un gran trabajo, no sé si pueda ayudar tanto pero…como dicen cualquier ayuda vale.

-Exacto, además Zuko dice que eres un gran espadachín y no es que me guste alardear pero como que tengo un don con eso de manejar la espada—comento Sokka con un tono de exagerado orgullo.

-Eso es increíble. Me alegra tener a un buen espadachín como compañero…-Agrego Sayko

-Bueno Sayko…y ¿Qué dices? ¿Tienes novia?

Sayko se colocó nervioso al escuchar esta pregunta salir de la boca de Sokka, y sin poder evitarlo, repentinamente una imagen de Toph se vino a su mente rápida como un rayo.

-Ah…eh…yo… bueno, en realidad no. —Dijo el joven aun nervioso.

-¿No?, que raro, pensé que alguien como tu tendría como locas a las mujeres… ¿Pero y es que no estás enamorado de nadie?

Sayko solo rio ante el comentario de su recién nuevo amigo Sokka.

-Pues no, no es así Sokka, realmente yo…no tengo mucha experiencia con las chicas, y respecto a que si estoy enamorado pues yo creo que…sí.

-¿A si y de quién?, ¿Qué tal es la chica?, ¿Es linda, fea, gorda flaca?—Pregunto ansioso Sokka.

-Ah… pues bueno…tú la conoces muy bien, de hecho es de tu grupo de amigos. —Sokka, al oír imagino que de quien estaba hablando el muchacho era de Katara, esto le hizo hervir la sangre y sin pensarlo, le dio una feroz advertencia.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! mi hermana es novia de Aang y no creo que tu tengas competencia con el avatar…-Antes de que pudiese terminar Sayko lo interrumpió rápidamente.

-¡No yo no hablaba de tu hermana!...

-¿De quién entonces?—Pregunto intrigado.

-Ejem…De Toph. —Sayko, pronuncio estas palabras casi sin voz, no era fácil para el hablar sobre sus sentimientos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿De Toph? , ¿Hablas enserio?, pero si desde que conozco a Toph ella jamás se ha enamorado de nadie…-dijo aun sorprendido Sokka

-Yo lo se…pero sé que ella también siente algo por mí, no quiero que lo comentes con nadie y mucho menos a ella, no quiero que se enfade conmigo. Nosotros nos besamos, y no una sino dos veces.

-Woaw, vaya que eres rápido chico—Bromeo Sokka entre carcajadas—Bueno como sea, Toph es una chica muy dura y tienes que tener cuidado con su carácter… es mejor que no la hagas enojar sino quieres terminar mal.

-Realmente me gusta como es ella, es diferente a las otras chicas que conozco, todas superficiales y finas, en cambio ella es valiente, linda y…

-¡Puaj! Que enamorado estas chico, se te nota en forma de hablar, y por favor si deciden estar juntos y tienen que besarse, no lo hagan en frente de mí, es lo único que pido ¿sí?

-tranquilo, procurare de que sea así—Comento Sayko riendo.

Se pararon tranquilamente, hasta que detrás de ellos vieron a unos 30 hombres en posición de ataque, inmediatamente Aang, Katara, Toph, Zuko, May y Suki fueron hacia donde se encontraban Sokka y Sayko para ayudarles.

Comenzaron a pelear, derrotando fácilmente a todos. La pelea se tornó más bien simple, derrotaron rápidamente a sus contrincantes, Aang que ya dominaba casi a la perfección todos los elementos lucho con increíble destreza acabando con la mayoría de los hombres, mientras que el resto de sus amigos se encargaban de los demás.

Después de esto se dieron cuenta de que Azula estaba en un intento desesperado por vencerla, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para atacar, tenían claro que ella por lo general se enfrentaba a ellos frente a frente, pero en este caso mando a sus hombres tratando de que los mataran, las cosas se le estaban saliendo de las manos y para ellos eso era una buena oportunidad para atacarla.

Después de que vencieron a todos, sin dudarlo más, se fueron directo hacia el Palacio, ya no podían seguir esperando, tenían que actuar lo antes posible, pero fueron no para atacar en ese mismo instante, sino que se escondieron en una guarida bajo tierra en una parte alejada del Palacio del Señor del fuego, que Zuko había construido por alguna emergencia y que Azula no tenía idea de su existencia.

Llegaron y sigilosamente se metieron uno por uno dentro, habían suficientes municiones de agua y alimento, tenían planeado quedarse allí por más o menos tres días y luego concretar el ataque hacia Azula, en donde el Avatar la enfrentaría directamente, y el resto de sus amigos atacarían a sus hombres para que así Zuko volviera a tomar el poder como el Señor del fuego y restaurar la paz, que se había perdido.

Después de que todos fueron a dormir Katara quiso quedarse a conversar con su novio, Aang. Estaba temerosa ante la idea de que fuese el a luchar con Azula, quien anteriormente le provocó una herida que casi le causa la muerte al joven avatar.

-Aang, prométeme que vas a cuidarte…Por favor promete que no va a pasarte nada.

-Katara, yo no puedo asegurarte nada, solo puedo decirte que voy a dar lo mejor de mí, y voy a hacer todo lo que este en mis manos para detenerla y para salvar al mundo. Tu solo confía en mí. —Dijo el, mientras se acercaba cálidamente a los labios la morena, dándole un reconfortante y tierno beso.

Después de separase se miraron profundamente a los ojos, como si pudieran ver a través de ellos.

-Yo confió en ti… pero no quiero que nada te pase. Si eso pasara yo me muero Aang, me muero.

El, al sentir el temor en las palabras de Katara la estrecho con fuerza en sus brazos, susurrándole—Yo nunca te voy a dejar sola, nunca. Te amo y no permitiré que te pase nada malo. —Después de decir esto se besaron intensamente una vez más y fueron a dormir, esta vez juntos sin importarles lo que fueran a pensar sus amigos, ellos solo querían descansar abrazados el uno con el otro sintiendo su calor.

Bueno y este fue el capi,(un poquitín corto) con un poco de Kataang al final. Quería decirles que quedan pocos capítulos para terminar el fic, sé que va a ser un poco corto, pero ya tengo planeado el resto de los capítulos, son más o menos cinco o seis más. Muchas gracias por leer :3 , dejen sus reviews!.


	15. Una Visita

**Muchas gracias por dejar sus comentarios :33 , perdón por demorarme tanto :c pero prometo que no volverá a pasar. **

CAPITULO 15: "Una Visita".

Todos continuaban dentro del escondite que se hallaba un poco más allá del Palacio, planeando como iban a accionar cada uno de ellos para obtener la victoria tan esperada. Aang, estaba completamente listo para atacar directamente a Azula, tenía perfectamente dominados los cuatro elementos, Claramente él no la iba a matar, eso jamás lo haría ni siquiera con el ser más despreciable que pudiera existir sobre la faz de la tierra, de lo que no estaba muy lejos de ser Azula. Lo que pensaba hacer era exactamente lo que hizo con Ozai cuando lo derroto y dio fin a la guerra, le quitaría sus poderes. Después de esto ella ya no tendría ninguna opción de defenderse y podrían mandarla a prisión sin tener que cargar con la dudas de si se podría escapar. Se culpaba un poco a si mismo por no haber hecho esto desde un principio, y haber podido evitar que todo esto ocurriese, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, esto estaba pasando y tendría que prepararse para enfrentar a la mujer que ya anteriormente lo venció únicamente con alzar dos de sus dedos y arrojarle un rayo letal que casi pudo acabar con él y con ciclo del avatar.

Sokka, como siempre simulando ser líder en cualquier plan de emboscada o ataque que tuvieran que realizar, estaba allí guiando y dando instrucciones de cómo debían actuar sus compañeros mientras el atraco.

-Aang, tú debes entrar sin que te noten hacia donde esta Azula y después de que logres llegar, nosotros vamos a comenzar el ataque para distraer a sus hombres.

-Claro Sokka, pero necesito que alguien esté preparado por si llegan a verme.

-okay, si necesitas eso Toph, tú vas a encargarte de los hombres que se encuentran por la delantera del Palacio lo más rápido posible para que no vean entrar a Aang.

-Como usted diga capitán boomerang—Respondió la ciega, en un tono de burla y levantando una mano sobre su cabeza.

-Zuko, tú y Katara van a atacar a quienes intenten ir a defender a Azula cuando Aang haya llegado hacia ella, ustedes van dentro del palacio y acaban con ellos ¿Bien?.

-Bien—respondieron los dos a coro.

Perfecto, entonces Sayko y yo vamos a luchar contra los espadachines, mientras Suki se encarga de los guardias.

-¿Y yo no puedo ayudar a Toph?—Pregunto Sayko lanzando una mirada hacia la ciega, quien se sonrojo al oírlo, mientras el resto miraba sorprendido al no entender porque Sayko estaba tan interesado en estar con Toph.

-No hombre, tranquilo, necesito que tú me ayudes.

-como digas—Dijo el muchacho mirando con un poco de tristeza hacia el suelo.

-Entonces no hay nada más que decir. —Agrego Sokka.

-¿Qué hay de mí?...—Pregunto May, que se hallaba sentada en una de las orillas del refugio.

-Tu no vas a atacar, no quiero que te ocurra nada May.—Le ordeno Zuko, recordando la tragedia que sucedió a su esposa en el pasado.

-¡Que! Por favor Zuko yo no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados ¡No me trates como si fuera una inútil!—Dijo ella de una manera bastante indignada.

-No es eso…sé que sabes luchar muy bien pero no se… tengo miedo de que algo te paso de nuevo y no puedas salvarte…-Ahora la voz de Zuko sonaba más calmada.

-Bueno, bueno. A ver, ¿May estas dispuesta a luchar?—Pregunto Sokka, que ya parecía estar cansado de oír la discusión entre sus amigos.

-Sí.

-¿Y tú Zuko vas a dejar que May luche?, sabiendo que nos puede ser de mucha ayuda…yo solo digo eh…

-Está bien, May, pero prométeme que te vas a cuidar—Respondió el joven de la cicatriz ya resignado.

-Si amor—Dijo ella mientras se acurrucaba junto a su esposo, desde que había estado con Zuko, se había vuelto muy cariñosa, algo extraño en ella, pero que le hacía feliz a ambos.

-Entonces estamos listos, ahora solo falta que pies ligeros comience la acción. —Mientras Toph hablaba se escuchó un movimiento sobre la parte que recubría su escondite. Inmediatamente se alertaron. Zuko fue sigilosamente y casi le da un infarto del susto, pero a la vez alivio, ya quien intentaba entrar era su tío, la guarida era muy grande, así que se quedaron en una sala apartada de los demás a conversar.

-Lamento haberte asustado sobrino.

-Deberías tener más cuidado tío. Además… ¿Qué haces aquí?, no deberías estar en Ba Sing Se con mi mama?

-Debería…pero me temo que debo decirte que Ursa escapo y creo saber dónde está.—al decir estas palabras, Iroh y Zuko se miraron instantáneamente , como adivinando los pensamientos del otro.

* * *

-Aang, tenemos que atacar AHORA. —Dijo Sokka empleando su tono de liderazgo.

-Sí, pero ¿Dónde está Zuko?

-Eso no es importante ahora, ve y has lo que tienes que hacer, nosotros atacamos el palacio. Y bueno…Katara tendrá que esperar a Zuko.

-Bien, creo que es mejor que valla—hablo Aang con valentía y seguridad.

-Aang, cuídate…por favor.—Le dijo la morena, mientras entrelazaba sus manos en el cuello del joven calvo.

-Descuida, te prometo que no pasara nada. Confía en mí. —Al decir esto último, Aang se acercó a Katara plantándole un largo y tierno beso, después de esto ambos quedaron mirándose unos segundos a los ojos y luego se separaron.

Antes y apunto de que Aang saliera, Katara le susurro—Te amo.

-Y yo a ti, más que a nadie en el mundo. —Dicho esto, Aang partió y el resto se preparaba para ir a atacar.

* * *

-¡¿Dónde está Aang?!—Pregunto Zuko desesperado.

-¿Cómo que donde? Ya fue a atacar, yo te estaba esperando—Dijo Katara un poco extrañada.

-No puede ser… ¡Mi mama podría estar ahí adentro!

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿Cómo?, ¿tu mama estaba con tu tío en Ba Sing se verdad?

-Estaba…-ante el comentario de Zuko, Iroh entra mientras su sobrino lo señala con un dedo. —Como vez Katara, aquí está mi tío y no esta con mi mama precisamente.

-Hola de nuevo. Me temo que lo que dice mi sobrino es cierto, Ursa escapo…-Dijo Iroh incorporándose a la conversación.

-¿Dónde piensas que pudo ir?—Pregunto la maestra agua, quien podía entender ahora las palabras dichas por Zuko.

-No estoy seguro, pero algo me dice que mama fue a buscar a Azula, y conociendo a mi hermana, es posible que intente hacerle daño.

-No puede ser tan mala ¿o sí?

- Katara, mi hermana es un monstruo.

-Pues tienes razón… ¿Qué hacemos?

* * *

Azula por su parte se encontraba totalmente atemorizada, ya le había extrañado que su hermano y sus amigos no hubieran tratado de atacarla por estos días. Es más, ni el avatar había dado señales de vida. Así proseguían los días para ella, encerrada en su sala como el señor del fuego, despidiendo y asesinando a cualquiera de sus sirvientes y guerreros que cometieran el más mínimo error, que para ella era algo imperdonable. Esto inevitablemente hacia que cada vez se quedara con menos cantidad de hombres a su servicio, Esta situación la atormentaba pero aun así ella no cesaba de hacerlo.

Aún continuaba sentada en su trono sumida en sus sombríos pensamientos, entre tanto muy de repente sintió que la puerta se abría haciendo un leve ruido, pero que aun así ella pudo captar rápidamente.

-¡Quien se atreve a entrar a mi sala sin siquiera tocar!—Exclamo ella con un tono furioso, pero aun así asustado.

Cual hubiera sido su reacción si supiera que quien había cruzado por esa puerta era nada más y nada menos que su madre a quien no había visto hace ya muchos años, y que sin embargo no quería volver a ver nunca más.

Ursa se había marchado del palacio cuando fue atacado, junto con Iroh a Ba Sing se, ellos se quedarse al negocio de té que él tenía en la ciudad. Zuko le había pedido a su tío que la llevara, sabiendo que Iroh era un gran maestro fuego y que podría defender a su mama de cualquier peligro que pudiera existir.

Al observar detenidamente, Azula pudo notar que la figura de una mujer se acercaba con sigilo hacia ella, luego de mirar bien se dio cuenta de quien se trataba. Uno de sus mayores temores se estaba haciendo realidad, esa mujer que tenía en frente de sus ojos era la persona que ella más repudiaba en el mundo, su madre. Sin embargo para ella nunca lo fue, siempre la detesto por el hecho de que siempre le recrimino que prefería a Zuko en lugar de ella. Cuando se marchó, Azula pensó que jamás la volvería a ver, pero eso hasta ahora.

-¡Hija! , Azula soy yo ¡Tu mama!-Dijo Ursa al notar la cara de impresión de su hija.

-No, no ¡Esto no está pasando! No Azula esto es solo una más de tus imaginaciones…-Se decía a ella misma, tratando de evadir que su madre se encontraba allí en realidad.

-No hija ¡no! Yo estoy aquí… ¡contigo!, por favor ya no sigas con esto Azula por favor, debes detenerte…yo no quiero que nada te ocurra.

Azula quien después de un largo rato de solo mirar en silencio a su mama, logro darse cuenta de que aquello no era una alucinación ni una mala jugada de su mente, esto era real y estaba en frente a la mujer que la dio a luz, en frente de quien ella decía, odiar más que a nadie en este mundo.

-¡Lárgate de aquí! No finjas que te importo, sé que no es así.

-No, ¡yo te quiero hija, yo te quiero mucho!, por eso estoy aquí por favor detente…ya no sigas haciendo más daño. —Continuaba diciendo Ursa, quien dejaba caer las lágrimas desesperadamente sobre sus mejillas.

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!, tu solo querías a Zuko, siempre lo defendiste… Yo te… te odio y voy a acabar contigo y con todos, ¡Voy a vengarme de todos ustedes y van a padecer bajo mi poder! ¡Los matare a Todos!... a todos…-En esta última frase, Azula ya no sonaba con su voz agresiva ni dominante, al contrario, sonaba quebrada y débil. Inevitablemente las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro y así, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, con sus manos apretadas sobre su cara.

Ursa intento acercarse, creyendo que eso era un signo de arrepentimiento de su hija, pero cuando intento consolarla, esta le tiro un manotazo y le lanzo una mirada repleta de odio y de ira que atemorizaría hasta el más valiente guerrero.

-¿Pero en que te has convertido hija mía?... en que se ha convertido mi pequeña ¡Dios!—En ese momento Ursa seguía llorando, pero esto termino cuando el Avatar entro por esa puerta observando atónito la escena de una madre y su hija. Aang y sus amigos ya habían comenzado el ataque y estaban enfrentándose a los guerreros y maestros del palacio, pero el joven monje nunca se imaginó que Ursa estaría con su hija, él tenía entendido que estaba con Iroh pero ahora estaba frente a el—Todo era muy confuso— Azula, al ver la entrada sorpresiva del avatar un terror inmenso recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, aunque sabía que ella era muy poderosa sabía que ya no tenía oportunidad contra el monje y además su estado mental no era el mejor de todos. La única idea que se le ocurrió fue agarrar a su mama del cuello y hacer una llama azul con una de sus manos, el tomo como rehén.

Ursa ya no podía más con el dolor inmenso que estaba sintiendo, su propia hija trataba de matarla… eso era horrible.

-¡Azula pero es tu mama!-Grito enojado Aang, quien estaba sorprendido por el acto de crueldad por parte de ella.

-¡No me importa!, ¡Yo la odio!... y si tu tratas de atacarme ¡La mato!—Mientras Azula gritaba su madre se empapaba en un mar de lágrimas al darse cuenta de que su hija era un ser tan vil capaz de matar a quien es su propia familia. Aang por otro lado no sabía qué hacer, porque si daba un paso en falso, no dudaba en que las amenazas de Azula se hicieran realidad.

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!, dejen su reviews :)…Nos leemos. ¡Chao!.**


End file.
